Villain
by Hidge
Summary: Part 4 of Hold On So Hard To Things That Once Defined Me. Sequel to Playing With Fire. Elle is pregnant. Her and Reid are broken up. Will they resolve their problems? And an outsider is very interested in their situation. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is Part IV, just like I promised! :) I'm keeping this rated M even though it could probably be T but I just want to play it safe. The rating comes in later. Hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

_Previously…_

_Elle pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. "Reid?" She asked startled as she saw him sitting on her doorstep._

_He smiled at the way that she said his name and he could see that a small smile instinctively formed on her face before she quickly banished it. That minuscule action told him that everything would be okay._

**Chapter 1 – Stepping Out of Your Own Skin**

Reid got to his feet and turned on the light in his watch. "It's ten minutes after ten now. I've been here since six thirty…"

"You what?" She asked amazed.

He laughed lightly as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets. "I've been sat here for over three and a half hours."

She stared back at him sadly. "Why are you making this harder than it has to be?"

It was now or never. No guts, no glory. He chuckled nervously, "Because I'm in love with you."

She shook her head. "Don't say that," she replied quietly. "You're only saying that because of the circumstances."

He walked slowly towards her. "You can't tell me how I feel."

He softly stroked her cheek but she pushed his hand away quickly. "Don't…not here…" She walked past him towards her front door and removed her keys from her pocket.

He laughed once again. "Elle, I'm not an irrational person but…" She turned back around when he began to yell at the top of his lungs. "I, SPENCER REID, AM IN LOVE WITH ELLE GREENAWAY!"

She ran towards him and covered his mouth with her hand. "Reid, what the hell are you doing? Shut up! You're going to wake the whole neighborhood."

He took her hand off of his face and smiled at her. "I don't care," he said quietly.

He gently took her hands in his. "I am…" he paused and laughed, "com_plete_ly in love with you, and I always have been. It just took me an enormous amount of time to realize it."

She looked away as he was talking and forced herself to hold back tears. She let go of his hands, turned around, and walked back up to her door. As she was unlocking her front door she spoke with forced anger. "I can't deal with this right now! You have to stop! You only think that you're in love with me because I'm pregnant."

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him across her lawn and towards her door, he caught it before she closed it on him. "Elle, can you just listen to me please?" He begged. "I love your laugh, and when you smile you have the cutest dimples. I love how independent you are and how you have this wall built up around you to protect yourself, but when you decide to let somebody in…" He paused briefly while he smiled brightly at her and then he continued, "I love how much your job means to you, how you work so hard and how you're so passionate about it. I love how empathetic you are. I love how much family means to you. I love how much you value where you come from and what you've been through. I love…"

She cut him off, "Reid, can you not start every sentence with 'I love'?"

He laughed, "I love how you switch back and forth between Reid and Spencer."

"Can you stop please?" She pleaded in a whisper.

"Since we've been broken up, I've had a hard time dealing with the fact that I can't kiss you whenever I want. I'm having trouble standing here knowing that right now we're only friends and colleagues. I can't go back to being your friend, not after what we had." He looked at her with his gorgeous, brown eyes. "And I've tried to appreciate the fact that you're being civil to me at work but your kindness just keeps me in love with you." He laughed again, "I know I sound utterly dependent and pathetic but I've been pining for you."

He worked his way completely inside of her house and then closed the door behind him. He gently pushed her up against the wall in her porch. She looked up at him tentatively as he moved closer so that their noses were almost touching.

He began whispering, "I think about you all the time. You are the only woman I've ever been with," he tucked her hair behind her ears, "and you are the only one that I ever want to be with." She looked away again as he leaned down and brushed his lips softly along her jaw line. "You make me feel better about myself." He ran his hands along her sides and down over her hips as he continued to whisper, "I haven't touched you in so long."

She grasped his hands. "Our relationship has been about sex," she lied.

He sighed, "If it was just about that then I wouldn't have spent all day at work thinking about what I was going to say tonight. If it was just about that then I wouldn't have sat on your doorstep in winter for three and a half hours. If it was just about that then I wouldn't have risked being arrested for domestic disturbance." He smiled when she laughed. "There's the laugh I love." He slowly removed the scarf that was wrapped around her neck. "I get so excited at the prospect of spending all day with you at work and I love the mornings when I wake up and you're asleep with your head on my chest. I feel a certain way when I'm around you…" He stopped in mid-sentence, "I am genuinely, truly, whole-heartedly, in love with you." He leaned down once again and kissed her lightly on the lips. "And I'll still be in love with you tomorrow, and the next day…" He stopped talking and kissed her cheek playfully.

She stared at him and realized that he literally made her weak in the knees. In a month, he had managed to penetrate the walls that she had spent 12 years building. She was wrong to breakup with him and she had been fighting her feelings for him the entire time. She couldn't do it anymore. "I thought it'd be better if we were apart, but…" She paused, "…I'm in love with you too," she confessed quietly and with her head angled slightly towards the floor. She looked up at him and laughed, "I hate how much I'm in to you. I'm afraid that I'm going to get hurt."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "I promise I won't ever hurt you," he panted against her lips.

She placed her arms around his neck as he grabbed the bottom of her legs and picked her up off of the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they began to kiss hungrily.

He turned the corner to enter her living room and they briefly stopped kissing while she unbuttoned her jacket and threw it on the couch. He then removed his jacket and also threw it on the couch. He placed his right hand on the back of her neck and ran it through her hair as they resumed kissing. She placed her feet back on the floor as she began to pull his black sweater vest over his head. She took him by the hand and they got halfway down her hallway before he pushed her up against the wall and slid his hands up under her shirt. She giggled quietly. He was being so passionate. He pulled her dark blue, Columbia University, hooded, sweater over her head. He chuckled as he tossed it on the floor. He smiled at her and it reached his eyes, lighting up the features of his handsome face. She pushed him against the opposite wall and kissed along his neck as he slowly pushed up her long sleeved, black shirt to reveal a blue tank top. He removed both items and threw them on the floor. How many layers of clothing did she have on! He played with the straps of her dark purple bra as she unbuttoned his white dress shirt. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

He picked her up off of the floor again as she pulled him in and began kissing him eagerly. He walked down the hallway and pushed her bedroom door open with his foot. She unzipped his black dress pants and moved her legs farther up his bare back as he pulled them off and threw them across the room.

He reached behind him and tenderly removed her legs from around his waist. He laughed as he placed her back on the floor and reached for the top button of her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and slowly pulled them down her legs. Once she stepped out of them he pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. She quickly removed her glasses and placed them on the bedside table. A part of him wanted to ask her to keep them on but he decided against it. He kissed along her neck and then moved down to the top edge of her bra.

She moaned softly as she gently gripped his soft, brown hair. He may be fairly inexperienced but no man had ever set her body on fire like him. Despite her lust induced haze, she realized that they hadn't discussed her pregnancy. She seized his hands as they played with the bottom edge of her panties. She pushed him off of her and stood up on the other side of the bed. "We shouldn't be doing this now," she stated sternly.

He sat up slowly and stared at her in confusion. He ignored the uncomfortable tent in his boxers as he hopped up off of the bed and walked towards her. "Why shouldn't we be doing this now?"

She turned around and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed as he started to softly kiss her neck. "Well, I just brought up the point that our relationship has been about sex and here we are again. If we do this now all it means is that we can't keep our hands off each other."

"But that's not why you broke up with me, right?" He questioned in concern as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"No, that's not why I broke up with you. I broke up with you because I had a pregnancy scare that turned out to be a real pregnancy and now I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." She was fully confessing to him now. "Are you sure you want this? You're only 25."

"I want this. I really want this," he whispered honestly. "The woman that I'm in love with is having my baby." He ran his hands along her stomach as he kissed her shoulder. "And…right…now…I…wanna…celebrate," he said in between kisses. She spun around to face him and he picked her up once again. He laid her delicately back down on the bed, and looked down at her adoringly. He tucked her hair behind her ears and whispered, "I love you so much." She placed both of her hands on his face and pulled him down on top of her.

--------------------

Elle stretched in her bed and felt that Reid wasn't beside her anymore. She sat up and covered her half naked body with her thin, beige bed sheet. She grabbed her glasses off of the bedside table, slipped them on, and then glanced at her digital clock. She ran her hands through her hair; it was six-thirty in the morning. She was about to get up out of bed when Reid walked into her room carrying a large tray of food in only his plaid, dark blue boxers.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"Morning," she said through a yawn.

He laid the tray of food on her bedside table and sat down next to her. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "You're tired, when I leave you should go back to sleep."

She smiled, then yawned again. "What time did you get up this morning?"

He shook his head. "I dunno. It was early."

"You shouldn't have gotten up that early just to make me breakfast. You have to work today."

He placed the tray in her lap. "But I _wanted_ to get up early just to make you breakfast," he said sweetly. She stared at him briefly. "What's on your mind?"

She laughed, "I was just thinking about how good you are to me, and how lucky I am."

He leaned in and started to softly kiss her neck. "I'm the lucky one," he said quietly.

She lifted his head up. "No, I'm serious. I've dated guys who've only been interested in the chase, so the fact that you've stayed around…"

He cut her off, "I love you." He kissed her but pulled back when she began laughing. "What?" He asked grinning.

"Did you get a shower this morning?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah," he replied hesitantly. "Why?"

She buried her nose in his hair and giggled as she kissed his forehead. "Because you smell like strawberries. Did you use my shampoo?"

"Well, I didn't have any of my stuff here…" He trailed off as blush crept across his face.

"It's cute, just don't let Morgan smell you," she laughed loudly.

"Okay." He kissed her softly before saying, "Now eat."

She laughed, "Okay." She picked up her fork and knife and began to eat the meal that he had prepared for her. As she ate, he kissed along her neck and shoulder. She laughed once again. "Why aren't you eating anything?"

"I'm not hungry," he said simply as he continued lightly kissing her shoulder.

She picked up a piece of a waffle with her fork. "Eat something," she demanded.

He laughed. "No, I'm fine."

She lifted his head up and shoved a piece of waffle in his mouth. "There," she said satisfied.

He laughed as he chewed the piece of forced food and then kissed her on the lips. "Finish your breakfast, I'm going to round up the clothes scattered all over your house."

He got up out of bed and by the time he returned carrying all of their clothes from the night before she had finished her breakfast. He laid the clothes in a pile by her bedroom door and climbed back in bed.

He took the tray and placed it on the bedside table and then turned back towards Elle. He leaned in and began kissing her. He played with the bed sheet that she held up to cover her bare torso. She pulled back panting. "So, I don't have to go to work today, but you do. So how much time do you have?"

He glanced at his watch. "An hour at least." He pushed her back into a lying position and then pulled the bed sheet over his head. He moved down and began to kiss along her stomach. "Hi," he said excitedly.

Elle laughed, "Spencer, what are you doing?"

He emerged from under the cover and looked up at her. "I'm talking to our baby. Since sound travels through the amniotic fluid, it is believed that the sound of the parents' voices actually calms the fetus down during the last trimester."

She laughed again, "Well you're starting a little early aren't you?"

He slipped under the bed sheet again and resumed kissing her stomach. "Your mother is so skeptical," he said jokingly. She plucked on the sheet and wrapped it tightly around her body. "Hey," he protested cutely. She laughed as she messed up his hair. He leaned in once again and kissed her. She pulled him down on top of her as they continued their lip lock. He pulled back slowly and looked down at her with a very serious expression. "Do you want to move in with me?"

"Reid!" She exclaimed surprised. "Isn't it a little too soon for that?"

He ran his right hand along her stomach. "I don't think that we get to decide the speed anymore."

She took his hand and entwined her fingers with his. He brought their hands up towards his face and lightly kissed hers as she said, "We can debate that later. You should get ready to go soon."

"But I don't want to leave yet," he said sweetly.

She laughed lightly. "I don't want you to go either, but what are they gonna do if we're both not there," she joked.

He leaned down and kissed along her jaw line. "I think that…" he began to kiss her in between names, "Hotch…Gideon…Morgan…JJ…and Garcia can get by without us."

They continued kissing until Elle pulled back and turned towards her clock. "Okay, now you have to go," she said unhappily.

"Five more minutes." He said as he kissed her neck.

She laughed, "I know, I know." She lightly pushed him off of her. "But you have to be at work on time."

He got up out of bed and walked towards the pile of clothes. He pulled on his dress pants and buttoned up his dress shirt. He took his tie and sweater vest in his hand and looked down at the floor confused. "Right, my jacket is on your couch." She sat up as he walked back towards the bed. He leaned down, ran his hand through her hair, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'll come here directly after work okay? Love you."

"Okay, love you too."

He smiled brightly; it felt so unbelievable to hear her say that. "Go back to sleep," he said sweetly. He had to force himself to walk out of her bedroom and grab his jacket off of her couch. Before he opened her front door to leave he turned around to see Sebastian curled up on the couch. "Take good care of her, Sebastian," he said quietly. He laughed as the cat, as if he had understood what Reid had said, jumped off of the couch and trotted down the hallway towards Elle's bedroom.

Once Elle heard her front door close, she curled up on her side and quickly fell back asleep as she thought about Reid.

**A/N: So this story is completely finished but it has to be polished and betaed, so give me a little bit of time until the next post. Okay? Review!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, let me apologize. I AM SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been super busy and my beta's computer was out of commission. You know, life happens. I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait and I promise that future updates will be quicker! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 2 – Surprises**

Reid walked…well, practically strutted, into the BAU bullpen. "What happened to you last night?" Morgan asked immediately. He and Hotch had just returned from their custodial interview in Chicago.

"Elle and I got back together," he smiled widely. He couldn't remember ever being in a better mood. He was _so_ happy. Overjoyed even. "She loves me," he stated dreamily. He dropped down into his chair, threw his head back, and propped his feet up on his desk.

"Whoa, you are in the good mood," Morgan chuckled.

"The best," Reid answered. The young man was still in a bit of a daze.

"Okay, what's that about?" JJ asked as she entered the bullpen and pointed to Reid.

"He and Elle are back together," Morgan answered.

"Aww, congratulations," JJ said sincerely as she passed by Reid's desk and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, JJ," he replied sincerely. He took a deep breath. "I feel great," he declared as he practically hopped to his feet.

"Is Reid on drugs?" Garcia asked as she entered the bullpen and caught Reid's energetic display.

"Yeah, the love drug," Morgan teased.

Garcia laughed, "Yeah, if he was a cartoon he'd be doing back flips."

Reid laughed too. He was in too good a mood to resent their teasing. "I would do back flips if I were coordinated enough."

"So what are you so happy about, anyway?" Garcia inquired.

"Oh, the love birds are back together," Morgan answered for him.

"Yay!" Garcia squealed. She rushed over to Elle's empty desk and sat down. "You have to tell me everything, well…everything that's PG-13," she added quickly.

Reid smiled as he began to tell the story. Reid edited minor details, here and there, like Elle's pregnancy, but he told Garcia the core elements of the story.

"Aww, that is so cute," she gushed once he was finished. "I didn't know that you had it in ya, Dr. Reid!"

He smiled timidly. "I just can't wait to leave here so that I can see her again."

"Well then, get started on your paperwork, Romeo," Morgan suggested.

Reid smiled as he took Morgan's idea and grabbed a pen and the top case file off of his mound of paperwork.

--------------------

Reid raced to Elle's house and stopped on her front step so that he could take a deep breath in order to compose himself. When he couldn't take the anticipation anymore, he pushed her door open without knocking. "Elle!" He yelled excitedly as he stepped inside her home. "Elle!" He called her name out for a second time since he had gotten no response the first time. He passed the living room and the kitchen and she was nowhere to be seen. He walked slowly down the hallway and looked into the bathroom, which was also empty. He opened her bedroom door and all that he saw was an unmade bed. He was confused. He noticed that her front door had been unlocked and he knew that Elle wouldn't leave her house without locking her door. He stood in the middle of her bedroom and looked around as he heard a low, animal like whining. "Sebastian?" He got down on his knees and looked under her bed where he found her large, orange cat curled up in a ball. The feline walked out from under the bed slowly and brushed into Reid. The small animal seemed terrified. He was getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Elle's number. He turned around quickly as he heard the ringing of her phone coming from her living room. He walked out and saw that her cell phone was on her coffee table, which he also found strange. She would never go anywhere without her cell phone. The feeling in his stomach intensified. It was now bordering on nausea.

He then picked up her home phone and scanned through her past calls. She had made only phone call today, to her mother. He pressed 'Talk' and waited as he listened to the rings go through.

"Hello," he heard Elle's mother answer.

"Umm hi, Mrs. Greenaway, this is Spencer Reid…"

"Oh, hi Spencer," she replied excitedly.

"I was just wondering if you were talking to Elle today."

"Yes, she called me this morning."

"Around what time?" He asked calmly, trying to keep the investigatory tone out of his voice.

"Hmm…it was around ten thirty…I think…"

"What was she doing?"

"She had just gotten out of the shower."

"Did she say if she was going anywhere today?" He asked, half hoping that her mother would say yes.

"No, actually, she said that she was going to stay home all day in case you got off work early…she told me that you two got back together last night. Congratulations."

"I have to go now. Thanks Mrs. Greenaway." He ended the call and quickly dialed Morgan's cell number.

"Yeah this is Morgan," he answered casually.

"Morgan! Can you come over here now? I'm at Elle's."

Morgan could hear the panic in Reid's voice. "Reid, what's wrong?"

"I think that something happened to her."

"Reid, man, calm down…"

"Morgan, she's not home!"

He tried his best to calm him down but it failed. "She probably just ran out to the store or something."

"When I got here the door was unlocked. She never leaves the door unlocked! And her cell phone is on the coffee table, she wouldn't leave her house without her phone! And her cat was hiding under her bed frightened to death! And then I called her mother who was talking to her this morning and she said that Elle said that she was staying home all day!" By the time that he had finished explaining the situation to Morgan he was out of breath.

Morgan sighed heavily, "Okay. I'll be over." He snapped his cell phone shut and grabbed his coat and car keys. He prayed to God that Elle had gone out somewhere, had a momentary brain lapse, and had forgotten to lock her door and take her cell phone. He knew he couldn't bare it if something happened to her. Not only was she his best friend, but he didn't think that he could handle what it would do to Reid who, judging from the recent phone conversation, was obviously madly in love with her.

--------------------

Reid paced back and forth Elle's living room as he waited for Morgan. He glanced down at his watch for what must have been the hundredth time. Only twelve minutes had passed but it felt like hours. Then finally his friend walked through the door. "Morgan! Thank God! I…"

Morgan placed both of his hands on Reid's shoulders. "It's all gonna be fine, man." Reid ran down the hallway towards Elle's bedroom and Morgan followed him. Her room was perfectly in order except for the fact that her bed was unmade. "Well, no sign of a struggle," Morgan said quietly to himself. He opened the drawer of her beside table where he found her gun and badge. He turned around to face Reid. "Does she have a backdoor?"

Reid nodded and led Morgan to the backdoor. Morgan carefully examined the lock of the door; it had been jimmied open. He sighed heavily before he walked back into the living room. He took his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and dialed a number. "Yeah, this is Special Agent Derek Morgan; I need a crime scene unit at Agent Greenaway's house immediately, 26 River Park," he added the address quickly.

After he finished talking to Behavioral Analysis Unit Headquarters, he called Hotch. "Yeah its Morgan, I'm at Elle's with Reid, and it doesn't look good. I think someone's taken her."

Hearing Morgan's words, Reid instantly fell back onto the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"I just called for a CSU," he paused as Hotch spoke, "Yeah…Yeah…We'll meet you guys at Quantico as fast as I can drive there." He snapped his phone shut and turned towards Reid. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on man, we'll find her."

**A/N: How's that for a twist? Review!!!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is a shorter chapter but its just to see what's going on with Elle. Her thoughts are in italics. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. I also do not own any chapters that are named after lyrics from Hedley's song "Villain".**

**Chapter 3 – I'm so Cold and Far Away from Home**

When Elle regained consciousness, she struggled to open her eyes and when she finally did, all she saw was darkness.

_Ugh, I must be blindfolded._

She groaned loudly. She had a terrible headache; it felt like her brain was pounding against her skull. She ignored the pain as best as she could as she tried to analyze the situation that she was in.

All that she could remember was being in her kitchen. She was about to reach up into her top cupboard to retrieve a bowl so that she could give Sebastian a little bit of milk when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. After that everything had gone black.

Now, she was bound, gagged, and blindfolded, and she felt something on her forehead that she presumed was dried blood. Her hands were tied to something behind her back, it felt like wood, and her legs were outstretched in front of her with her ankles tied together. All of her muscles were tense and her senses were in overdrive. She shivered furiously as she felt a breeze from above hit her.

_Bastard must have a window open._

She was positioned on a cold floor in only her underwear. Her best guess was that she was in a basement. It felt like concrete.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught the sound of someone breathing heavily. She stopped squirming against the coarse rope and tried to ask while she was gagged, "Who's there?" She couldn't control the venom that seeped out through her words. More than anything else, she was extremely pissed off. She wasn't scared. No, she had learned that fear was a very vulnerable emotion in this kind of situation a long time ago. So she didn't feel scared. Something was really wrong with her, because while emotional intimacy with Reid had scared her, being held against her will was nothing.

The male stranger chuckled at her stifled words. "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that I was here."

She faintly recognized his voice; it was deep and harsh, but not enough to call him by name. She sat as still as possible as she heard footsteps walking towards her. She felt him run his hands through her hair as he untied her blindfold. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she tried to see his face but it was dark and from what she could see, he had a hood up.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna take out the gag now, but its no use to scream, we're in the middle of nowhere, nobody will here you, okay?" She nodded once to show her understanding. He slowly took the piece of fabric out of her mouth and let it fall around her neck. She spit out the blood that was in her mouth as he walked over and sat on the bottom of what appeared to be a staircase. Elle looked up and saw a thin beam of light coming from under a door at the top of the stairs. She was right; she was in a basement.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he stared at her. She shivered once again as another winter breeze hit her. He walked slowly up the stairs and flicked on a light switch. Elle quickly shut her eyes, giving her pupils a chance to gradually adjust.

"I like it better with the lights on," he declared with a snicker.

Elle opened her eyes and took in the features of the basement. It was completely bare. The walls weren't painted and the floor was uncovered concrete, as she had suspected. From what she could see, it didn't seem to serve any purpose whatsoever. The only items that she saw were her articles of clothing that were in a pile near the foot of the stairs.

When she looked back at him he had pulled his hood down. "Surprise!" He said grinning. She recognized him right away. He lived across the street from her and his name was Ken Decker. He was attractive and handsome but her instincts had always told her that something was a little 'off' about his personality. She trusted her instincts, so therefore she had never spent more time with him than necessary. He had been living in the small one bedroom house across the street when she had moved to Washington D.C.

"I already know all about you, so I'll tell you a little bit about me." She was glad that he wasn't making her talk because she wanted the time to profile him before he made her speak so that she knew what to say to calm him down and what not to say to anger him.

"I grew up in Baltimore. My parents divorced when I was nine after my only sibling committed suicide when she was fourteen. I went to college for one year before I dropped out. I was married briefly when I was twenty-two, it only lasted for three months, but she was a bitch and a whore anyway. And now I'm thirty-two and I write the sports column for an independent newspaper in town. I live across the street from you and I've been trying to get your attention for the last year."

_He has a temper, that's for sure. This seems to be his first planned offence…obsession maybe?_

She shivered involuntarily once again.

He sneered as he took a pair of what she recognized as her underwear, out of his pocket. She screwed up her face in disgust as he sniffed them.

_Pervert._

"Oh I took these out of your hamper, hope you don't mind. Just to let ya know, I didn't look at anything while I was taking your clothes off. I was tempted to be sure, but I decided it would be more fun if I explored you while you were awake." He walked over and kneeled down in front of her. He leaned in and brushed his lips along her jaw line, she pulled as far away from him as possible, but it was no use since she was tied to a piece of support wood that came down from the ceiling. "I can't wait to hear you scream."

She brought her knees up to her chest and placed her feet on his stomach He was completely taken aback when she pushed him back as hard as she could, sending him across the room. When he hopped back onto his feet he smiled at her manically. "I like 'em feisty. This is gonna be fun."

_Reid, I need you._

**A/N: For those of you who have followed this series, then you might remember that I have had Elle mention Ken Decker a couple of times and now you know that it was for a reason. LOL. In the next chapter, we'll get back to Reid and find out a little more about Elle's past. Review!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. :) So before you start to read this chapter, I would like to remind you that my series is set before "The Fisher King Part 1", so as we all know, nothing super, super dramatic has happened to any member of the BAU at this point and we have been given only little tid bits of information about their backgrounds. So with that, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 4 – There's No Such Thing as Privacy for Profilers **

Reid and Morgan arrived at the empty BAU bullpen in less than twenty minutes. Morgan had driven a tad bit faster than the legal limit.

Now, Reid sat slouched in the chair at his desk as they waited for the rest of the team to arrive. His eyes were completely unfocused as he tried to digest the situation. He was shocked. He saw this kind of thing everyday. But even so, a part of him believed that it could never happen to him or someone he cared for.

From his desk, Morgan could easily tell how Reid was feeling. He walked over and sat on the edge of Reid's desk. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came to mind. Instead Reid looked up at him and spoke.

"Morgan," he started quietly and he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder in response.

"Yeah?"

"She's pregnant…"

"What?" Morgan asked shocked.

"He can't hurt her, she's pregnant," Reid trailed off quietly.

Morgan felt oddly relieved as he heard his cell phone ring. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to say to Reid. "Morgan." Reid heard a voice on the other end speak before Morgan said, "Thanks," and hung up the phone. "That was the CSU…no prints."

They both turned as they heard the elevator ding. Hotch, Gideon, JJ, and Garcia, all filed out of the elevator.

"Round table room now!" Hotch ordered almost angrily.

It was no trouble to tell that everyone was a little on edge. Neither of them, in all of their combined years of experience, had ever had a case like this. Nothing had ever been so personal.

The six people walked quickly up the small staircase and into the room where they received their case briefings. Everyone except for Reid and Hotch took seats around the table.

"The CSU found nothing," Morgan relayed the information to the rest of the team.

Hotch nodded, "We have to start developing a suspect list." He turned to Garcia, "Elle worked in Seattle and Indianapolis before she got in the BAU, check their conviction databases and see how many of the arrests credited to Elle are currently out of prison." Garcia nodded before she got up out of her chair and quickly exited the room. "JJ, contact her family and then give this story to the press." Hotch said sadly, "If this turns out to be a crime of obsession we may need them." Without a word JJ left for her office. Then Hotch turned and looked at Reid, "Reid, I'm sorry, but you know that I can't allow you to work this case."

Reid felt like he was ready to explode with anger, but he was too mentally exhausted to argue with Hotch. So instead, he quietly left the room and went back to his desk in the bullpen.

Morgan looked up at Hotch solemnly, "You know what else we'll need if this turns out to be a crime of obsession right?"

"Her complete file," Gideon said slowly.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come down to that," Hotch said quietly. He hated the thought of opening any of his agents' files in front of the team. There was some information that even coworkers as close as themselves shouldn't be privileged to. He quickly changed the subject. "Morgan, what did the…" he stumbled upon the words, "…crime scene…look like?"

"The unsub broke in through the backdoor. No sign of a struggle in any part of the house. Best guess is that he snuck up on her from behind."

The ringing of the phone in the middle of the table startled them all. Morgan leaned forward and put the caller on speaker phone, it was Garcia. "Well, the good news is, way to go Elle. Only five of her credited arrests are out of prison and none of them live on the east coast."

"Thanks, baby doll," Morgan said sweetly before he hung up the phone. "Well we can rule out revenge as a motive." The three agents exchanged somber looks before Morgan said, "Well, if we're gonna open up her file, I think that we should let Reid be here."

Hotch shook his head, "Morgan, you know that it's against procedure…"

Morgan cut him off, "Hotch, what if it was Haley?"

Hotch gave Morgan a frustrated look before he said reluctantly, "Fine." He was always one for following the rules. But when it came to his team, he could give a rat's ass about the rules.

Hotch left the room to go get Reid while Morgan talked to Garcia over speaker phone. "We need you to pull Elle's file."

"What?" Garcia asked taken aback. "I c…ca…can't," she stuttered. "I'm not allowed to do that."

"Well you are now, and you have to. It could help us find her," Morgan replied honestly.

"Okay!" She said angrily as she started to get into the Bureau's database. "Okay…okay…okay…Greenaway…Greenaway…we're doing this to help her, remember," she said quietly to herself. Before she started to read out loud the contents of the file, JJ, Hotch and Reid, reentered the room. "Okay, I got it!"

"Okay," Morgan said slowly, "what does it say, Penelope?"

Garcia twirled her pen around her index finger and middle finger of her left hand nervously. "Elle Isabella Greenaway, born April 14th, 1976, in Brooklyn, New York to Robert and Maria Greenaway." She frowned as she read the next paragraph. "Elle's Dad was NYPD Officer Robert Greenaway who was shot and killed in an attempted bank robbery when Elle was eight, the shooter was never identified and the case remains unsolved." Garcia scrolled down the page. "Graduated Packer Collegiate Institute in 1994 with a 4.0 GPA and then graduated Columbia University with a double Masters in Psychology and Biochemistry in 1998. Worked for two years as a psychologist for the New York City Public School Board before applying to the academy in late 2000." She involuntarily formed a small smile. "Attended FBI Academy with Derek Morgan and speaks four languages."

"Anything else?" Morgan asked inquiringly.

She paused before she spoke in a high-pitched, panicked voice, "There's a sealed file!"

"Unseal it, Garcia," Hotch said calmly. He felt terrible giving that order since he knew its contents, but if the whole team knew Elle's past, it _could_ help them find her. He still felt terrible.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "But…but…"

"Garcia, unseal it." They all stared at Reid; it was the first time he had spoken since they had arrived.

Garcia nodded even though they couldn't see her. "Okay." They heard her typing frantically over the speaker as she recreated the file. "Oh, baby girl," she mumbled into her hand which had flown to cover her mouth. She took a deep breath before she relayed the information. "Elle was raped when she was nineteen," she stated quietly. "Officer Greenaway's old partner, Gerald Miller, was charged and acquitted. There was DNA evidence against him but the jury ruled not guilty and Elle never testified…" She let out the breath that she didn't even realize she was holding in. "She was prescribed anti-depressants and psychological therapy for the next year. All of the records were sealed by Dr. Leonora Waltz in 1997." Garcia quickly rid her computer screen of the document.

There was a long moment of shocked silence before Morgan forced himself to speak, "Thank you sweetie." He kept Garcia on the line.

JJ spoke slowly, "Any possible suspects we can draw from…this?"

"Hold on Jayge!" Garcia told her friend as a link appeared on her screen. She hated popup ads so much that she had top of the line blocking software. Somehow this link had snuck through. That was suspicious so she clicked on the link. "Umm guys…I don't think we'll be needing a suspect list."

"Why?" Reid asked quickly.

"Umm…cuz I can see her…"

**A/N: So what do you think? Are the characters in character or not? It is challenging to write this situation. Garcia's actions in this chapter are very similar to how she is in "Profiler, Profiled" so I tried to keep that true to her character. Give me your thoughts on this twist! Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A special thank you to reviewers and my beta for being so awesome. :) Now, back to Elle...**

**Disclaimer: Same as the first few chapters.**

**Chapter 5 – I Hate the Way You Look…**

Elle worked furiously to break her hands free. She could tell that at this point her wrists were blistered and bleeding, but she didn't care. She could see light seeping in from the window above her. She had spent a whole night in the freezing basement in nothing more then her underwear and she had absolutely no idea where she was! She could be half way across the country for God's sake! Her body had not allowed her a minute of sleep; she had been cold and uncomfortable. But instead she had spent the whole night attempting to profile Ken.

She hadn't gotten any farther than a preliminary outline. He had a temper. He had abandonment issues. He hated his ex-wife. He had a sexual obsession with her. He was of average intelligence, yet methodical.

She heard her stomach growl and for the first time she remembered that she was pregnant, and hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours.

_Oh, baby…_

She relaxed her arms as they started to stiffen. It was no use; the rope that he had used to tie her up with was thick and strong and the knot seemed impossible to break. She hoped that Reid had already been to her house, realized that something had happened, and that the team was currently working hard to find her. The only people besides her Mom and her brothers that she trusted with her life were her team.

_Garcia is probably in her bunker typing as fast as she can and JJ has already given this to the vultures in the media while Gideon, Hotch, Morgan, and Reid are sitting at the round table brainstorming._ She laughed to herself. _Derek is probably itching to kick a door down._

She smiled as she thought about Reid. She knew if there was one person who could find her it was him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door to the basement open.

Ken was wearing just a pair of faded, blue jeans and she could see that he had a hunting knife in a case that was attached to his belt. He ran both of his hands through his short, light brown hair as he walked down over the stairs and took his usual seat on the bottom step.

Elle looked at him nervously as he stared at her. She recognized that look in his eye and she hated it. She turned her head away as he started to look her up and down. She cringed as he finally spoke.

"Good morning sexy ass." He walked slowly towards her. "I gotta take out your gag again cuz I gotta ask you a couple questions."

He had put the gag back in her mouth last night before he left and she stayed perfectly still as he removed it again. He took a seat on the concrete floor on her left side. He laughed, "I'm not letting you kick the shit out of me again." She turned completely away from him. "Oh come on! I know you're impressed!" He said, referring to his well sculpted chest and abs. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up before he put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," he barked menacingly.

He reached his hand into his pocket once again and pulled out two photographs. He laid them in her lap. "Tell me about the guy."

Elle took in every detail of the photos. The first was of her and Reid kissing in her driveway. It looked to have been taken in broad daylight. The sun was shining brightly and there was very little snow on the ground. Reid was leaning up against his car wearing black slacks, a light blue dress shirt, a black tie, and his glasses. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and her black, three quarter length jacket. Reid had both of her hands in his as they kissed. The second was of her and Reid on her bed. She squinted as she looked at the picture, at first it was a little hard to see because it had been taken through a crack in her blind. It appeared to be dark outside but the lights were on in her bedroom. Reid was on top of her wearing only his boxers while she appeared to be naked. He had photos of her!

He laughed at the look of shock on her face. "Oh, I have plenty of those."

"Well, what do you wanna know?" She asked in disgust.

"Well," he paused to take a draw from his cigarette, "before last night I hadn't seen him in a while." He slowly exhaled smoke. "What's his name?"

She should probably be honest; it was possible that he already knew the answer. "Spencer Reid."

"Does he work with you?"

Honesty again. "Yes."

He grinned as he finished his cigarette. "That's all I needed to know." He leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth. "We're gonna go up to the bedroom now." He pulled his large hunting knife out of its case before he stood up and walked behind her. He held her small arms together with one hand as he cut the rope with the other. "Get up!" He yelled. She got to her feet as quickly as she could. Her legs buckled in under her where she hadn't moved them in so long. He brought her hands out from around the wood and quickly tied her wrists back together behind her back.

He just stood behind her for a while staying completely still and saying nothing. He inhaled; she knew that he had never been this close to her before. He was probably digesting everything about her, her smell and her looks, thinking that reality easily overwhelmed fantasy. Her hair smelt of vanilla and strawberries and there was still the faint aroma of the perfume that she wore. Then he pushed her long hair out of the way so that he could run his fingers up and down her neck. "I had a dream about you last night," he whispered, "so you can guess what I did when I woke up this morning. I've spent a lot of time hauling myself and thinking of you." He snickered as he heard her snort in revulsion. She squirmed as he viciously grabbed her butt. He kissed along her neck before he whispered in her ear again. "My God! I can barely even look at you without it going up." He laughed once again before he said seriously, "Okay, you're going to hop up this flight of stairs."

He continued to have hold of her arms as she hopped slowly up over the stairs. She cautiously opened the basement door and stepped out into a hallway. She carefully observed her surroundings as he forced her to take a right. It looked like she was in some sort of cabin.

_We can't be in Washington D.C. anymore._

She hopped down a short hallway before she encountered another flight of stairs. She sighed heavily. He grabbed her butt once again. "Come on, I know you're fit enough. I watch you run every Saturday and Sunday morning."

She hopped up over this flight of stairs relatively quickly. Straight ahead was a bedroom and he forced her inside. He threw her down on the bed before he retrieved his knife out of its case again. He walked over and grabbed the rope that was placed on the dresser. He turned her over onto her stomach and cut the rope off of her wrists. He quickly turned her onto her back and tied a piece of rope onto each of her wrists and then tied the loose ends to the posts that held together the top frame of the bed. He did the same thing to her legs, wrapping the rope around the frame at the bottom of the bed and tying the rope tightly. She was now tied to the bed.

She watched blood stream down her arms as he walked over to a desk in the bottom left hand corner of the room. He pushed up the screen of a laptop and typed quickly. He snapped the web cam into place on top of the screen and then turned around to face her. "Okay, we're ready to go. Try to look pitiful for your boyfriend, okay?" He laughed at himself as he hauled a ski mask over his face and pressed the 'Enter' button on the keyboard.

**A/N: Review please!!! In the next chapter, we will see some taunting from Ken. Maybe an angry Reid. Stay tuned to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They make me smile! :) Now, let's check on Reid and the team...**

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.**

**Chapter 6 – And You Watch Me Fight My Own Insanity**

"Garcia, what do you mean, you can see her?" Reid asked, frightened.

"I just got a pop up of a live web feed, and it's Elle," Garcia swallowed as she looked at her computer screen. "Turn on the TV, I can send it there."

JJ grabbed the remote and quickly flicked the TV on. It was momentarily black until the colored web feed filled the screen.

They all had different reactions. JJ let out an involuntary gasp. Morgan slammed his fist onto the table angrily. Gideon watched the unsub pace around the room while Hotch analyzed the surroundings trying to determine where she could be. And Reid just stared at the television set in disbelief. They all saw Elle tied down on a bed, dressed in only her black, lace, matching bra and panties, with blood stains on the white bed sheets where her ankles and wrists lay.

They all listened intently as the unsub spoke. "Elle, tell me who's watching us right now." She looked up at him tentatively. "Go on, just names, nothing more."

"Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, and Spencer Reid," she stated surprisingly calmly.

He laughed, "Well, you guys are in for a good show."

With the pause in conversation from the unsub, Gideon spoke. "He looks young and fit, late twenties, early thirties."

The unsub quickly pulled the knife out of its case and waved it around as he spoke. "Do you ever feel like somebody's watching you? Cuz I have been for the past eight months. I must say you're not a very exciting person. You come home, you eat, you do paperwork, you read, you get undressed, which is the most exciting part of my day by the way, and then you go to bed, you get up, you shower…once again, that can be potentially exciting…you leave to go to work, and then the cycle repeats itself."

"But in those eight months I've only seen you bring home one guy. And ya know I'm not gonna lie, it fuckin' pissed me off cuz I was just about to ask you out when I saw him come to your house one night and then leave the next morning. But I gotta give the nerd props." He turned to look into the camera. "Spencer, is it? Can I call you Spence?" He asked mockingly. "Well Spence, you must be doing something right according to how often you guys screw."

He sat down on the bed next to Elle and started to run his hands up and down her legs. "I could touch your girlfriend all day, but I have some business to attend to. I'll be back." He hauled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and tied it around Elle's head, gagging her. "I wouldn't want her to give you hints as to where we are." He said laughing before he walked out of the camera's view.

"Garcia, what's ya got?" Morgan asked urgently.

"I tried tracing his signal but he's bouncing it off satellites all over the world, its impossible!" She exclaimed frustrated. "But I did get ya the fact that he's six feet tall."

Gideon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "He's either unemployed or he has a job that gives him the time to watch her."

"I'd say he lives close by if he's been watching her for eight months," JJ said repulsed.

"Reid, did anyone come to mind when you heard his voice?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"Ken Decker," Reid replied slowly, hearing the voice in his head from Elle's answering machine. "He lives across the street from Elle."

Morgan jumped out of his chair and patted Reid on the shoulder. "Good job man! Come on Hotch, let's go!"

Reid began to walk towards the door but Hotch stopped him. "I'm sorry, but you definitely can't come…"

Reid cut him off, "Why not?" He asked angrily.

Hotch looked at him sadly. "Because I know that I wouldn't be able to control myself around a man that did that to Haley." He paused, "Go sit with Garcia." He glanced out through the window that overlooked the bullpen and then turned to JJ. "Elle's family is here. Turn that TV off, they don't deserve to see that, and then bring them in here."

JJ quickly shut off the TV and then entered the bullpen to greet Elle's family while the others did what they were assigned to do. "I'm Special Agent Jennifer Jareau…"

"What's going on?" The small Cuban woman that JJ assumed was Elle's mother asked shakily, as one of Elle's brothers held her.

The man that JJ did not recognize watched curiously as three male agents rushed towards the elevator.

"Follow me, Mrs. Greenaway," JJ said smiling as she led them into the round table room.

Meanwhile……

Reid pulled up a chair next to Garcia's and took a seat in her office. "You don't have to watch this, ya know," she said carefully, referring to the streaming video feed of Elle.

He nodded, but he felt so useless that he had to do something. "I know. It's just that I have this idea that, if I keep watching, she'll know that I'm here and it will make her feel safer."

Garcia smiled at him sadly. "You really love her, don't you?"

He laughed lightly, "More than you can ever imagine."

--------------------

Two Bureau SUVs pulled quietly into Ken Decker's driveway and five agents filed out, including Hotch, Morgan, and Gideon.

Morgan ran up to the front door and kicked it down. He was trying to keep his temper under control and remain as professional as possible. "FBI!" He yelled once he entered the house.

The agents dispersed throughout the small house and they heard periodic shouts of, "Clear!"

Morgan walked cautiously down the hallway and pushed open the door to the bedroom. "Clear!" He put his gun back in its holster. "Hotch, they're not here," he said quietly as Hotch entered the room behind him.

The two agents stared at the wall in front of them. "No, but he's definitely our guy." Morgan turned to Hotch and nodded. The wall that was facing the door was covered in photos of Elle.

Morgan took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Garcia's number as he, Hotch, and Gideon got back in their vehicle.

"Talk to me," Garcia said quickly as she answered the phone.

"Yeah, I need you to get me everything you can find on Ken Decker."

"You mean they're not there?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nope, but he has pictures of her all over his bedroom."

"Okay, I'm on it." She was about to disconnect but Morgan spoke again.

"Has he come back?" He asked sadly.

"No," she replied quietly before she hung up the phone.

Garcia turned back to her computer and began to type hastily. "They didn't find her, did they?" She heard Reid ask softly.

She looked at him unhappily. "No, I'm sorry hon, they didn't. But we will."

He looked down at his feet as he spoke. "If he hurts her I don't know what I'll do."

"Reid, don't think like that, we'll find her," she said comfortingly.

"She's pregnant…"

Garcia smiled at him sadly. "Oh Reid…congratulations…"

She saw a small smile creep across his lips before he said, "He's back." Garcia turned back to her computer and returned to typing speedily as Reid watched Ken Decker reenter the picture.

He sat down on the bed next to Elle and ran his left hand through her hair. "Sorry I had to leave." He slowly removed the gag from her mouth. "Did you miss me?" He asked laughing. He leaned down and placed an unpleasant kiss on her lips.

Garcia watched Reid shift in his chair angrily before she got Morgan back on the phone. "Okay Ken Decker, he's thirty-two, he grew up in Baltimore, he's the sports columnist for the _D.C Dirt Rag_, what a terrible name for a newspaper," she said quietly to herself. "Did one year for possession with intent when he was twenty-five, as far as I can see he's been clean since, married for three months when he was twenty-two," she paused, "that's all I got."

"Penelope, that's great," Morgan said thankfully. "Do you have his wife's name?"

"Yeah, Karen Larten, she still lives in Baltimore."

"Great. If he took Elle somewhere that's significant to him she might know." Morgan laid his cell phone on his shoulder as he spoke to Hotch, "We're going to Baltimore." Hotch took a sharp u-turn and started to speed in the opposite direction, towards Baltimore. Morgan brought the phone back up to his face. "We'll check back in."

Garcia turned to Reid. "They're going to Baltimore to talk to his ex-wife."

Reid simply nodded as he remained focused on the computer monitor. Ken had just started to smoke a cigarette. "Elle, tell me who you think is watching now?"

"Just Spencer." Although Garcia was not watching the web feed, she decided to let Reid do that alone. She could still hear every word.

Ken laughed as he exhaled smoke. "Perfect." He placed his finished cigarette in an ash tray on the dresser and then climbed on top of Elle, blocking her from the camera's view. His knees were planted on the bed on either side of her thin waist. Reid leaned forward worriedly as Ken slowly pulled his knife out of its case. Elle turned her head away but he placed his right hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. He leaned down and cut the straps off of her bra and then pulled the garment down to her stomach. He grinned wickedly, "Well I've seen them before, but they're so much better up close." She squealed and squirmed as he dragged his lips along her bare chest. "Oh come on, I've heard you get much louder than that," he said sadistically. He painfully clenched her breasts with his hands before he pulled her bra back up and climbed off of her.

He sat on the edge of the bed and stared into the camera. He lit up another cigarette before he started to speak. "You know how it is, right Spencer? Every time you see her topless, ya just can't help yourself, like, instant boner, right?" He snickered as he took a draw from his cigarette. "I mean I know that's how it is for me. Like the first time I watched her get dressed I had to hide in the bushes for over a half an hour cuz I couldn't walk." He exhaled a large puff of smoke into the camera's lens. "I mean your girlfriend has a great set of tits." He finished his cigarette and immediately lit up another. "I do have to ask you one question though. What's your secret? I mean, I can't seem to get her going quite as well as you can. Like the noise that she makes when you're fucking her, it's almost unbelievable." He laughed once again.

Reid stared at the screen in loathing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you keep talking, you pervert." As far as Reid was concerned the more he talked the less time he had to harm Elle.

"But I've never seen you guys do anything kinky, which strikes me as odd cuz I'm thinking that she's pretty flexible." He laughed again as he took yet another draw from a cigarette. "Although I wouldn't suggest tying her up, she doesn't seem to like it very much," he grinned cruelly. "All I'm sayin' is that you're a pretty lucky bastard, gettin' to nail her all the time, so why don't you take advantage of it…do something out of the ordinary, Spence." He cackled devilishly before he got up off of the bed. He looked down at Elle lustfully. "I know that I can't wait to get inside her."

Meanwhile……

"Baltimore…" JJ repeated.

"Yeah, we're going to talk to his ex-wife," Morgan explained over the phone.

"Okay, let me know if you guys get anything." She hung up her cell phone and took a seat at the table across from Elle's mother and brother, who had introduced himself as Vincent. She had heard Reid speak of him. He was younger than Elle, but he was very protective of his only sister. Reid said that Vincent hadn't taken to him at all.

Elle's mother briefly stopped praying to rest her eyes. All she had done since JJ explained the situation was pray. She hadn't cried, yet, and for that JJ was thankful. But it didn't surprise her at all; Elle had to get her strength from somewhere.

"Do you actually know my sister?" Vincent asked curiously.

JJ ran her hands through her long blonde hair. They were all so tired. They hadn't slept all night. "Yeah I do," she replied exhausted, "I'm really good friends with Elle actually."

"So you _know_ her, know her?" He asked with a brief smile.

JJ laughed lightly, "Yeah, she's really…strong."

"Yeah, that's her. Determined, stubborn, and strong willed," Vincent stated with a chuckle.

"Not to mention independent, impatient, and driven," JJ smiled.

"Yeah, she doesn't do anything quietly and she's definitely a fighter." Vincent smiled back at her before he wrapped his arms around his mother. "Did you hear that Mom? She's a fighter," he whispered gently.

**A/N: Go Reid!!! LOL. Review!!!!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait. Now, back to the story! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as the past couple of chapters.**

**Chapter 7 – It Seems You Want Me Just To Watch Me Fall**

Hotch knocked lightly on the front door of a two-storey house in a quiet Baltimore neighborhood. When a tall, Hispanic man answered the door, he asked, "May we speak with Karen Larten please?" Hotch removed his FBI badge from his suit jacket pocket and showed it to the man. "I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." He looked behind him. "And these are Agents Morgan and Gideon."

The man pulled the door wide open and graciously let them inside his home. "Karen, sweetie! The FBI is here to see you!" He yelled up the stairs.

The three agents stared in awe as a tall, thin, Hispanic woman in her thirties with long, dark hair walked down over the staircase. Morgan leaned in and whispered to Hotch, "Holy shit, she looks like Elle."

Hotch nodded as Karen Larten asked politely, "How can I help you gentleman?"

"We'd like to ask you some questions about your ex-husband," Gideon stated coolly.

She sighed, "Okay, let's go in the living room." They followed her into the living room and took a seat on a large sofa as Karen and her husband sat on the sofa opposite them.

"You were married to Ken Decker for three months in 1998, is that correct?" Hotch asked in his usual professional tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, unfortunately."

Hotch pulled a picture of Elle out of his suit jacket pocket and passed it to her. "Well he's kidnapped one of our agents, who seems to look an awfully lot like you, and we think that you might be able to help us find her."

Karen nodded as she gazed at the photo. "Sure, I'll do anything I can."

"Tell us about your relationship with Ken."

"Umm…well, we lived across the street from each other when I moved to Baltimore. He showed me around the neighborhood and I thought he was cute, so when he asked me out I didn't hesitate to say yes. We dated for four months before we eloped, I guess you could say that at the time we were…" she rolled her eyes, "…madly in love. But he was a completely different person when we were married. When we were dating he was sweet, considerate, loving. He was romantic and gentle, but after we got married he changed completely. He was possessive, violent, he had such a temper and he would barely let me out of the house. He developed a fetish for knifes and he wanted to use them when we had sex. Eventually I came to my senses and divorced him. He stalked me for about five months after the divorce so I got a restraining order. That's when he moved to Washington D.C. The last I heard of him he was in jail." She paused before she asked, "Did he stalk her too?"

Morgan nodded, "For the past eight months." She shook her head and appeared to be shocked. "What is it? You didn't expect him to do it again?"

She shook her head again. "No, it's not that, I just didn't expect him to go after an FBI agent. Not exactly his type."

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked interested.

"I mean that Ken usually only goes after weak girls, like when we met," she paused and laughed, "I guess you could say that I was at a pretty dark place in my life and the more I look back on it now, I think that he only asked me to marry him so that he could watch me fall apart."

Meanwhile……

"What's he doing now Reid?" Garcia asked concerned.

"He's left the room again." Reid stared at Elle as she struggled against the ropes. "Elle, stop it," he said quietly to the computer screen, "you're only hurting yourself." Garcia looked at him sadly and was about to offer some words of comfort when he said, "Garcia, look at that!"

She pushed her chair over next to his and looked at the monitor. "Look at what?" She asked confused.

"The window! It's snowing!" He said excitedly.

Garcia smiled at him before she began to type furiously. "In an eighty mile radius…it's currently snowing in the Massanutten Mountains and Annapolis." With Reid's spirits so high, she didn't want to bring up the fact that the specific web feed may not be in real time.

"Get Morgan on the phone!" He said immediately.

Garcia dialed Morgan's number. "Yeah, what is it Garcia?" Morgan answered quickly.

"Reid just picked out the fact that wherever Elle is, it just started to snow! Now in our area it's only snowing in the mountains and in Annapolis!"

"Thanks Garcia!" Morgan said relieved. He hung up the phone and instantly relayed the information to Hotch and Gideon. "Reid says that wherever Elle is, it's snowing. Now, Garcia said that it's only snowing in the Massanutten Mountains and Annapolis."

Gideon turned to Karen. "Anything in those areas that would be significant to you and Ken?"

She shook her head in frustration. "Not that I can think of…"

"Where did you get married?" Hotch asked, racking his brain for significant moments in a relationship.

"We drove up to Niagara Falls."

"Where did he propose?"

"In my old house here in Baltimore."

They couldn't be in Niagara Falls; it was too far away, and they would have had to cross the border into Canada. He wouldn't have gotten away with a kidnapped woman in his car. And they couldn't be in Baltimore because you could see pine tress through the bedroom window. Baltimore was too urban. Grasping at straws Morgan picked up his cell phone and dialed Reid's number. "Did you find her?" Reid asked quickly.

Morgan replied sadly, "No, Reid I'm sorry. We're still trying to find out where he could have taken her. We're thinking that it's where a significant moment in his and his ex-wife's relationship occurred, and it's not where they got married and it's not where he proposed."

Reid took a moment to think. He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit. What were some pinnacle moments in a relationship? "What about where they first made love?"

"Where did you two first have sex?" Morgan rephrased Reid's question.

They watched realization creep across Karen's face. "In his father's cabin in Annapolis!"

Morgan pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. "We got it Reid! We're on our way to get her!"

**A/N: Now, the race is on...review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :) Back to the chase...**

**Disclaimer: Same as the past few chapters.**

**Chapter 8 – Your Fingers and Your Lips Are Beautiful, Your Fingers and Your Lips Are Killing Me**

Reid snapped his cell phone shut happily. "She's in Annapolis, they're on their way!"

Garcia stroked his arm supportively. "See, everything is going to be fine."

He smiled at her before he turned his head back to the monitor. "Garcia he's back," he stated uneasily.

They watched as Ken Decker paced back and forth the room smoking, as expected. He leaned over Elle and took the gag out of her mouth. "Its not gonna be any fun if you're not making any noise." He turned back to the camera and sneered. He put out his cigarette in the ash tray before he undid the belt of his jeans. "You're kinda drivin' me crazy," he whispered harshly to Elle as he ran his fingers over her lips. "Well it's been really great talking to ya, Spence, but I've kinda been horny for your girlfriend for the past year, so I kinda really want to get into her panties now." He laughed, "But I haven't decided if I'm gonna fuck her first and then make her give me a blow job or make her give me a blow job first and fuck her after." He teased Reid maliciously as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Oh, the possibilities," he paused, "but either way we'll be needing our privacy so maybe I'll talk to ya some other time. But don't worry, I'll definitely let you watch round two. Buh bye for now." He laughed as he waved goodbye to the camera before he pressed a button on the keyboard and they lost the connection.

"Garcia, what happened?" Reid asked loudly as he pointlessly banged on the keyboard.

"He got offline," she replied quietly.

Reid jumped up out of his chair and began to pace the room. This was not happening! He ran a hand through his hair. He hoped…no he prayed, that they got to her in time.

Meanwhile……

Elle stared at Ken's bare back. The fear was only now beginning to really creep up on her. She had profiled him; he was lust driven, and slightly sadistic. He had seemed to thoroughly enjoy taunting Reid and the rest of the team. Now that her co-workers were not seeing and hearing everything over the live web feed, it was time to take a little of the sick pleasure out of his game. "Ken?"

He turned around quickly and looked down at her with surprise in his eyes, but he was still grinning. "Yeah, babe?"

"Are you just doing this because you want to have sex with me or are you hoping to leave some deep emotional scar?" She said the last part sarcastic enough to get her point across. "Because either way, I wish that you'd fucking get it over with already! Someone, a lot scarier then you, changed my life a long time ago by doing the same exact thing that you're planning on doing now, so I just wanted to let you know that if you're getting off on possibly having some dramatic effect on my life then I'm sorry, cuz its not gonna make a fucking difference!" She was past afraid and now she was just angry.

"Do you think I'm scary, babe?" He asked with a wicked smile as he stalked slowly towards the bed. He truly looked like a predator approaching its prey.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" She groaned. He was practically juvenile, and he was getting on her last nerve.

"You have such a dirty mouth," he smirked as he inched closer to her. "We're going to have to do something about that."

--------------------

Hotch slowly pulled into the gravel driveway. The three BAU agents along with three friends from the Baltimore field office gently exited their vehicles. They were attempting to be as quiet as possible. They did not want to give Ken Decker any warning that they were coming. They drew their guns as the snow fell in their faces.

"You two go around back," Hotch gave his instructions to the three Baltimore agents quietly.

The three BAU agents walked towards the front door with Morgan leading the way. He gently turned the doorknob and pushed open the unlocked door. Gideon quickly checked the downstairs kitchen and living room as Hotch and Morgan made their way cautiously up the wooden staircase. As they approached a closed bedroom door the anger in Morgan grew as they heard Elle's piercing screams. He opened the door and cocked his gun as he yelled, "FBI! Do not move a God damn muscle or I'll put a bullet in your head!"

Decker was sat up on Elle's stomach, in his boxers, holding a hunting knife in his right hand to her throat. Upon hearing Morgan's order he put his hands up in the air. "Now drop the knife." Decker let the knife fall onto the mattress where it was quickly snatched by Hotch. Once he was unarmed, Morgan handcuffed his hands behind his back and forced him up of off her. He pushed him hard, face first, into the bedroom wall while Hotch spoke to Elle.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Her emotions had finally gotten to her and she simply nodded slowly. "Yeah," she replied as her voice cracked.

Hotch promptly used the knife to cut the ropes of off her. After, he immediately removed his black jacket that had 'FBI' written across the back in yellow letters and draped it over Elle's shoulders. He sat down on the bed and she clung to him.

"Thank you," was all that she managed to get out.

He put his arms around her compassionately. "Don't thank us; Reid's the one that found you."

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter and I hope that it wasn't too anti-climatic. I particularly enjoyed writing Elle yelling and swearing at Ken so I hope that you like that part too. LOL. Review!!! :)**

**P.S. I hope that everyone took part in Earth hour!!! Wooo!! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I apologize once again for making you wait. You know when you reach that point where you're so busy that you completely forget that something as great as fanfiction exists? Yeah, I had reached that point. But I'm back now! :) Again, sorry. I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same.**

**Chapter 9 – It's Darker and Much Harder to Be Me**

Reid stormed through the emergency entrance of Georgetown University Hospital, with JJ, Garcia, Elle's mother and Vincent following closely behind him. He stopped running when he saw Morgan. "How is she?" He asked his close friend breathlessly.

Morgan placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's fine. They're putting her in a room; they want her to stay overnight."

"Did you tell them she was pregnant?" Reid asked concerned.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah man."

Reid breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a doctor walking towards their large group. She was tall and thin with long, blonde hair. "I'm Dr. Kelly Accardo. We have Ms. Greenaway in a room now. She was slightly dehydrated, so we put her on an IV. She has a nasty bump on her head, but no concussion. We're keeping her over night because her test results will not be back until tomorrow afternoon. She was exhausted when she came in. She's sound asleep now but you can go in and see her if you want, in twos please." She smiled at them before she turned and led them towards Elle's hospital room.

Reid walked alongside Morgan. "What test results, they can't find out anything about the baby because…"

Morgan cut him off, "She asked for a rape kit."

Reid stopped walking. "What?" He squeaked out.

"She insisted because she was unconscious for a while." Morgan patted him on the back supportively. "Come on man."

They continued walking down the hallway until the doctor stopped. "Try not to wake her, okay?" They all nodded and she smiled once again before she left.

Reid graciously let Elle's mother and Vincent see her first as he paced back and forth with his hands in his pockets. JJ and Garcia hugged him caringly before they left with Hotch and Gideon, but they all promised that they would be back to see her tomorrow. Morgan stayed with Reid until Elle's family came out and then he left, also promising that he would be back tomorrow.

Elle's mother's eyes were red and puffy; it was very easy to tell that she had been crying. He hoped that it had been tears of joy at being able to see her only daughter again. "Are you staying the night, Spencer?" She asked. Her voice was shaking. Reid simply nodded and gave her a small smile. "Good, she needs somebody. We'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." She kissed Reid on the cheek and Vincent gave him a firm hand shake before they left. Reid could tell that Vincent still didn't like him, but at least now he could see that he loved Elle dearly.

Reid took a deep breath before he slowly opened the door to her room and stepped quietly inside. He smiled as he saw that she was sleeping peacefully. However, he also noticed the bandages on her wrists, ankles, and forehead, and the dark circles under her eyes. But she still looked absolutely beautiful.

But he had also never seen her look so vulnerable…and fragile. It was something that was very foreign to him. Elle was strong and independent. She liked to do things on her own and she had been taking care of herself since she was a teenager. But lying in the small hospital bed, it was like she was his beloved, porcelain doll that he had to protect.

He walked over and took a seat in the chair on the left side of her bed. He lightly placed her hand in his and caressed it lovingly. "I love you so much," he began to talk to her softly as she slept. "I hate how it took almost losing you to realize that I couldn't live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled and gently kissed her small, delicate hand before he leaned back in his chair, content with watching her sleep.

He was just starting to doze when Elle bolted up in her hospital bed. She was crying. He immediately got up out of his chair and took both of her hands in his. "Hey, hey, it's only me, its okay," he used his soft voice to comfort her.

She turned towards him, just realizing where she was and who was with her. She looked into his saddened brown eyes. "Spencer," her voice was low and uneven. He nodded before she asked helplessly, "Can you just hold me?" He nodded quickly as she moved over to make room for him in the hospital bed. She lay back down in the bed and he lay next to her. He wrapped his arms cautiously around her but once she wrapped hers tightly around his waist he pulled her as close to him as possible. He ran his hand slowly through her hair as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

"Oh, it's okay," he said soothingly before he kissed her tenderly on the top of the head. He had a feeling that she was releasing a lot of pent-up emotions.

She began to cry even harder as she tried to form sentences. "…just…sso…th…that…here…" was all that he managed to pick out.

"What?" He asked quietly.

She looked up at him and laughed lightly as she stroked the place on his dress shirt where she had been crying. "Now I have your shirt all wet."

He laughed. "That's okay. I don't mind."

She snuggled into his chest as she said, "I'm so happy that you're here. I feel so safe with you."

He paused for a moment as he wasn't sure if it was an appropriate time to bring it up. "Elle, I'm _so_ sorry that I wasn't there when…"

She cut him off, "Its okay, it was bound to happen eventually, you heard him," she tucked her hair behind her ears awkwardly. "He'd been stalking me for eight months."

"Well, I'm never letting go of you ever again." He wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame.

"Spencer," she started slowly.

"Yeah," he smiled; he loved the way that she said his name.

"What kind of FBI agent am I?" She asked insecurely.

"What?" He asked confused.

She looked up at him and he could tell that she was going to cry again. "How am I supposed to save other peoples' lives when I didn't even know that one of my neighbors had been stalking me for the past eight months?" That was what was bothering her more than anything else. How had she not felt him watching her? How had she not seen the signs? It was what she was trained to do.

"Elle…"

She cut him off, "Hold on, I need to tell you this. This whole thing with Ken didn't even worry me, to be honest. I was just concerned about you and our baby. But," she swallowed hard and wiped her tired eyes.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. "You can tell me," he stated sincerely.

She smiled softly and tenderly caressed his cheek. "I know." She swallowed again. "It just brought back a lot of memories and a lot of flashbacks that I really wasn't prepared to have." He knew that she was talking about what they had uncovered in her file but he wasn't going to push her for details. He was going to let her tell him at her own pace. "I thought that I had locked them away and then, boom, there they were, and it was terrifying. In comparison, Ken didn't even make me blink. It was like I was reliving when I was nineteen all over again. I was a completely different person back then and I really didn't wanna go back, and I hate him for making me do that!"

He began to rub her back again as her tears returned. He wanted to stay here and hold her and love her but a small part of him wanted to leave and tear Ken Decker limb from limb. He sweetly kissed her forehead. "Shhh, its okay. You're here with me now."

She laughed darkly. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" As he looked down at her with a slight frown she said, "I adore you, Spencer."

He kissed the top of her head once again. "And I love you…and our baby."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she declared in a whisper.

He smiled as he was slightly surprised by her revelation. But his heart practically fluttered in triumph. "Good, because like I said, I'm never letting you go."

She cuddled into him even more. "The first time was horrifying," she said changing the topic.

"The first time?" Again, he had a feeling that she was referring to the contents of her file.

"Nineteen," she paused and looked up at him. "I'm assuming that you guys had to open my file."

He blushed guiltily even though he was prepared for her question. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry that I lied to you." He looked at her confused. "That time in New York right before we started dating, when you asked me why I specialized in sex crimes, I lied to you." She started to speak, her sentences were short and her voice was shaky but concentrated. "I was nineteen and I trusted him." He instinctively held her closer; she was finally opening up to him. "He was Dad's partner and he was so good to Mom after Dad died. He helped us out a lot."

"It was a weekend in late April; I was studying at home for final exams. Anthony was away at Yale. Robert was working. Andrew was playing football with his buddies. Ben had taken Rafa to the park. Mom was away with Vincent at a hockey tournament in Buffalo. I was upstairs in my room. I heard a knock on the door. I answered it and it was him." She stopped; she could still picture him and hear his voice as if it had happened yesterday. "He asked me if my mother was home and I said no. So he said, 'All by yourself then?' I nodded and smiled. I said that I was studying for finals. He smiled and then his eyes turned cold and he grabbed me by the arm. He hauled me outside and forced me into the back of his van. He pinned me down. He was much stronger than I was. I was skinny and weak. I struggled and screamed as he ripped my clothes off. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a New Kids on the Block t-shirt. He stood up to take his pants off. I tried to getaway but he kicked me hard in the stomach and pushed me back down. He ripped my underwear off as he told me that he had been, 'Waiting for me to develop since I was a little girl.' I screamed as loud as I could. I tried to push him off of me but he just slapped me hard across the face. Then he raped me. He told me to put my clothes back on and go back in the house as if nothing had happened. I went straight to the hospital and then to the police station."

"When we went to court my lawyer told the jury that they found his DNA…" she screwed up her face in repulsion, "…in me. He said," she paused; she could still hear his voice inside her head even after all these years. "That I wanted it. The jury believed him because he had been a police officer for more than half his life. He was found not guilty and he walked. My mother was devastated. My brothers couldn't look at me the same for over a year. Andrew took it harder then the rest because of his temper." When she finished she immediately began to sob again.

He stroked her back relaxingly. "Go to sleep love, you're exhausted. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." She looked up at him and he read the silent question in her eyes. "Where else am I gonna go? Sleep." He kissed her forehead softly and lay awake as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

**A/N: So, that was vulnerable Elle. What do you think? Review!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same.**

**Chapter 10 – I'm Stronger Now Then I Ever Was Before**

Reid awoke early the next morning and saw that Elle was still sleeping in his arms. After their talk, she had managed to sleep through the night and for that he was thankful. He wanted to get up so that he could stretch, but he did not want to risk waking her. He cradled her head and stared at her peaceful face. As he gently caressed her forehead with his thumb, her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry to wake you," he apologized.

"Its okay," she replied as she buried her face in his dress shirt.

"How are you feeling?" He asked cautiously.

Before she had a chance to answer, there was a light knock on the door. They both looked up to see Dr. Kelly Accardo enter the room. "Good morning," she greeted them with a bright smile. "I hope I didn't wake anyone up."

"No, we were awake," Elle answered as she sat up. Reid decided to give Dr. Accardo room to examine Elle, so he lovingly kissed the hand that he had been holding before he got out of her hospital bed and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Reid smiled as the doctor asked the same question that he had just posed.

"Fine," Elle responded simply.

"How's your head?" She asked as she pulled a small flashlight out of the pocket of her long, white coat. Reid watched carefully as she shone the light in each of Elle's eyes, checking for a concussion.

"I have a headache."

Dr. Accardo nodded. "Well, everything looks good. We can give you something for the pain. Your results will be back this afternoon and after that, I don't see any reason why you can't be discharged today. But in the mean time, how about we get you some breakfast? The food here's not that bad," she laughed pleasantly.

"No thanks," Elle replied with a shake of her head.

"You should eat something," Reid encouraged.

Elle gave him a small smile before she turned back to Dr. Accardo. "Okay, but only because it will make him happy."

Dr. Accardo grinned, "Perfect."

Shortly after, a nurse delivered Elle's breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice.

Reid was about to open his mouth to speak when there was another knock. They had visitors. He smiled as he watched Garcia, Morgan, and JJ appear. He was happy that Elle was being occupied by her friends, but he also wanted to talk to her in private.

"Hey sweetheart," Morgan smiled.

"Hey guys, thanks…you know, for yesterday," Elle spoke awkwardly. She didn't know how to express her gratefulness to her closest friends. Without them, she wouldn't even be lucky enough to be in the hospital. She would have to think of something really special later.

"Don't even mention it," Garcia replied quickly as she sat down on the edge of her hospital bed. "I just bought you this at the gift shop because I thought it was cute," she explained as she handed Elle a small teddy bear.

Elle smiled brightly, "Thanks Garcia." When it came down to it, Garcia was one of the most thoughtful people that any of them had ever met.

"Oh, and we all got you this card." JJ stepped forward and smiled as she handed Elle the card that her, Morgan, Hotch, Garcia, and Gideon had all signed.

Elle stared at the front of the card in confusion. "Congratulations?" She opened the card and a small smile broke through on her face as she read the handwritten messages on the inside and realized that her team was congratulating her and Reid on their pregnancy. "Thanks guys." She may have been shook-up last night, and rightfully so, but she had woken up this morning with a clear head. After their talk last night, she felt even closer to Reid. She loved him and they were having a baby and, no matter what her test results said, that was what mattered. As her therapist had told her when she was nineteen, life goes on. "Really guys, thank you."

"I'm sorry that I told them." Reid's timid confession brought her out of her thoughts.

She turned towards him and smiled. "That's okay, baby. I'm glad you did, now."

"Oh, I was talking to your Mom, and she was stopping by your house to get some of your things, so they should be here soon."

Elle looked up at JJ in confusion. "My Mom is here?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, she came to see you last night while you were asleep, with your brother."

"Which one?" Elle laughed.

"Vincent," Reid replied with a grimace.

Elle chuckled, "He won't dislike you forever."

"We'll see about that," he replied playfully.

"What's this about Reid?" Morgan teased.

"Nothing, her brother just isn't that fond of me," he explained.

"Must be your bad boy persona," Garcia joked and it caused them all to laugh out loud.

"No, Vincent is just protective," Elle explained.

They all turned towards the door when there was a light knock. A dark-haired head appeared and Elle knew instantly that it was her brother. "Well, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," she chuckled.

"Hey," Vincent smiled as he stepped into the hospital room.

Her mother rushed past him and threw her arms around Elle. Garcia got up off of the edge of the bed and moved to stand beside JJ and Morgan. The three friends chuckled quietly as Elle's mother fussed over her only daughter while speaking quickly in Spanish.

"Mom, calme," Elle replied in her second language.

"Sorry, miel, how's your head?" She asked as she gently smoothed down Elle's hair.

"It's good. Have you met everyone?"

"Yes," Elle's mother smiled warmly. "You work with such nice people."

Elle smiled at her mother and then her three friends who were standing to the side before turning to her brother, who she was happy to see was not giving the man in her life a glare. "So what's in the bag?" She asked Vincent as she looked at the backpack in his hand.

"Just some clothes for you, and a toothbrush, all that good stuff." He laid the bag down on the floor. "Oh, guess who else is coming down to see you?"

"Who?" Elle asked as she raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Rafael," her mother answered excitedly.

**A/N: Just want to reiterate the fact that the title of this chapter, pretty much sums up Elle's current feelings about everything. So, we will be introduced to another one of Elle's brothers in the next chapter. And of course, there are the test results. Stay tuned and review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews, and a special shout out to my beta! You're awesome. lol. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 11 – The Results**

"Rafael? Really?" Elle answered in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's been a nervous wreck," her mother replied, as she remembered back to when Rafael was just a young boy; he had always been worried about his sister. He followed her everywhere and Elle had cherished it instead of looking at it as an annoyance. They had an incredibly strong bond. Maria Greenaway chalked it up to the fact that because she had to work so much to make ends meat, Elle had been the real woman of the house. She had practically raised Rafael. Now, he idolized his sister.

"Who's Rafael?" Morgan asked politely.

"My youngest," Elle's mother replied with a smile.

Elle continued to have pleasant talk with her family and friends until there was another knock on her room door. Hotch stepped into the room wearing a suit. He had given every member of his team the day off except for himself. Gideon followed behind him wearing his casual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch inquired after acknowledging his other team members and Elle's family.

"I've been better," Elle answered smiling.

"I was waiting for the sarcasm," Hotch teased with a rare smile.

"Sorry to disappoint," she retorted.

Gideon chuckled at the exchange. Hotch and Elle had a very special relationship. "So, it's almost lunch time, would you like someone to sneak you in some real food?"

"That would be great!" Elle said enthusiastically. She had only picked at her breakfast, so she was starving.

"Please, pick up something healthy," Reid pleaded.

Garcia smiled at him. "Don't worry, Jayge and I have it covered."

"And I'll get you some coffee." Gideon stated while looking at Reid and taking in his fatigued appearance.

Reid smiled pleasantly at the mention of caffeine and watched Garcia, JJ, and Gideon exit the hospital room.

"When will Rafa be here?" Elle asked Vincent. She was excited to see her baby brother. She hadn't seen him in three months because of his backpacking trip through Europe, and she had only been able to speak with him on the phone a few times.

Vincent looked down at his wrist watch. "He should be here soon. When I was talking to him he was filling up at a gas station."

"Is he on his bike?" Elle inquired. She knew that her young, outgoing, fun loving brother loved to ride his motorcycle. In fact, he didn't even own a car. She laughed quietly to herself. In a lot of ways, he reminded her of Morgan.

Vincent laughed, "Yeah, he's on his bike."

"Reckless." Vincent and Elle both heard their mother mutter under her breath and they responded by laughing.

--------------------

After Elle had finished her lunch that Garcia and JJ had brought her, a small Caesar salad and a slice of pizza, her youngest brother finally showed up.

The door opened after a quick knock and the young man's face lit up once his eyes landed on his sister. "Elle," he breathed a sigh of relief as he strode towards the hospital bed and hugged her tightly.

Rafael Greenaway was a tall, lean, broad shouldered man of twenty-three years. He had strong, angular facial features and this translated into a very handsome face. He had dark brown eyes and short, wavy dark hair. The resemblance between all of Elle's brothers was incredibly prominent. He wore dark jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black, leather jacket. He also had a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"How are you?" He asked in concern as he stared at the bandage on her forehead.

"Fine," she assured him in a confident voice. She took a deep breath before she made the appropriate introductions. "Rafa, these are my bosses, Aaron Hotchner and Jason Gideon and that's Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, and Derek Morgan. And this," she paused for a moment and smiled, "is my boyfriend, Spencer Reid."

Rafa smiled a bright, pleasant smile and shook hands with everyone. "Pleasure to meet all of you, Elle's told me only good things."

"I doubt that," Morgan snickered.

They all laughed but the lighthearted moment was interrupted by Dr. Accardo. "Hello," she smiled at all of Elle's visitors. The woman seemed to have a permanent smile on her face, it was very endearing. "May I talk to Ms. Greenaway in private?" She asked courteously.

Elle's mother kissed Elle lovingly on the top of her head before she lead her two youngest children out of the room. The BAU quickly followed except for Reid, who lingered.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" He asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and a moment to think. What did she want? She did want his support but she didn't know if she could bear to watch his face if the doctor delivered the news that she didn't want to hear. She wanted to be able to process it and then tell him. "Its okay, you can go out with everyone else," she finally answered.

"Are you sure?" He was just double-checking. He didn't want to push her or seem indifferent. But this was her decision.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She gave him a weak smile.

He leaned down and playfully kissed the tip of her nose. "No matter what happens…nothing changes for me, okay?" She nodded. "I promise." He was trying to tell her that she would still be the same person to him. He would not look at her any differently. He just hoped that she understood, and believed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled him down for a soft kiss on the lips.

He squeezed her hand before finally managing to tear himself away from her.

Dr. Accardo had watched the tender display in silence but as soon as the door closed behind Reid, she moved closer to Elle. "Still feeling well?"

Elle chuckled nervously. "A little nauseous right now actually."

"Then I'm not going to drag this out anymore. Everything came back negative. Nothing foreign. No signs of sexual assault."

Elle leaned back on the pillows on her hospital bed and loudly exhaled before laughing. "I thought for sure…," she laughed again, "…with my luck…Huh."

Dr. Accardo smiled. "Now you get to focus on taking care of your baby."

She covered her stomach with both of her hands. "Everything is okay with him or her, right?" Elle asked worriedly.

"As far as we can tell. You didn't report any pain and there's no bruising or signs of abuse in the abdominal area, and we tried to take care of your nutrition as soon as you were brought in. Everything should be fine," Dr, Accardo finished with a smile.

Elle smiled in genuine relief and happiness. "Everything should be fine," she repeated.

"Would you like me to send Dr. Reid back in?"

She nodded. "Please, I'd like to talk to him in private for a minute."

Dr. Accardo left the room, with a smile of course, and Reid appeared. His face had turned as white as a sheet, making the dark rims around his eyes even more apparent. He ran a hand through his messy hair, which was a sign that he was nervous.

She smiled at him to ease the tension. "Everything's okay."

He smiled back at her in joy and rushed to her side. "Really?"

"Yeah, the tests came back negative." She tugged his arm and gestured for him to sit on the edge of her bed. "I can get out of here soon," she chuckled, "thank God."

"To my apartment…our apartment," he smiled.

"I can live with that." Her voice was teasing but she was being serious. She was not ready to say it out loud but she really did not want to go back to her house, at least not yet. She also wanted to live with Reid and make him happy.

He interrupted her thoughts with a chuckle. "We need to start making some plans, don't we?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, we have lots to talk about."

**A/N: So, Part 4 is not quite over yet. There are probably three or four more chapters left. **

**An important note: Don't hate me if the updates become less frequent because things are just starting to get super busy for me. Yeah, I know, real life sucks. lol. But review and maybe I'll become even more productive in my free time! :):)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I cannot apologize enough for the long wait! But I am very sorry. I was gone away for a week and since then I have been trying to catch up on everything. Forgive me and enjoy the new chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it characters.**

**Chapter 12 – Home**

Reid waited patiently on Elle's hospital bed while she changed in the bathroom. He smiled as she walked into the room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was fixatedly playing with the ends. "I feel so gross," she announced.

He had completely forgotten about the fact that she was probably dying to bathe. "I could draw you a bath when we get home."

"That would be nice," she smiled.

She walked towards him and stood between his open legs. He looked up at her and smiled tentatively. He wanted to gently run his hands from her hips to her shoulders but he didn't want to push any physical boundaries with her. Those decisions would be made by her, in her time. So he took both of her hands in his and entwined their fingers.

"Can I have a kiss?" She asked sweetly.

He chuckled, "Are you pouting?"

She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him. "Maybe just a little bit," she admitted.

They kissed slowly before he pulled back. "Come on, let's get you home." He took her hand in his and carried her backpack. He led her out of the hospital room but stopped when he saw Elle's family waiting outside the door alongside Dr. Accardo. Their BAU teammates had all left, but Reid knew that they would be visiting Elle at the apartment.

"Hello," the female doctor smiled. "Elle, if you could follow me we'll do a quick checkup and get you discharged."

Elle followed Dr. Accardo down the hallway and left Reid with her mother and two brothers.

"What about her work?" Rafael asked Reid in a concerned tone.

"Hotch says that she can decide when she wants to come back but he wants her out for at least ten days and well, of course, when she returns she can't go out in the field."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to actually congratulate you on the baby," Rafael smiled genuinely as he shook Reid's hand.

Elle and Reid had talked alone earlier for a little while and Elle had decided that she wanted to tell her brothers about her pregnancy. Her Mom knew, but she had kept it very close-lipped. Reid had given her some private time with her family while she told them the news. They seemed happy for him and Elle and for that he was relieved. Even Vincent was wearing a small smile; he figured that Elle had said something to him.

Elle's mother laughed nervously. "With all that's been going on, I forgot too." She kissed Reid sweetly on the cheek. "Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thank you," he replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, congratulations," Vincent added, again with a smile.

Reid was slightly suspicious about Vincent's motivations, but he pushed those feelings aside. He was Elle's brother, after all.

He smiled and swayed back and forth awkwardly. He was anxiously waiting for Elle to be in his line of sight again. Time away from her had made him nervous. His mood brightened considerably as he saw her walking back towards them. He took a moment to subtly look her over. She still looked tired. When they got home, he would draw a bath for her and then tuck her into bed. She still had a bandage on her forehead and both of her wrists, and he knew that her socks and sneakers were covering the bandages on her ankles. Knowing this, he was swept with a strong urge to protect and care for her.

He noticed her carrying a small piece of paper in her hands. "What's that?" He inquired.

"This prescription cream for my wrists and ankles," she answered unceremoniously.

"Okay, we'll stop and pick it up on the way. Are you okay to go?"

Elle nodded. "Yes, I am fine and ready to leave." She really hated being poked and prodded in a hospital.

Reid turned to Elle's family and smiled. "You're all welcome to stay at the apartment."

"Where did you stay last night?" Elle asked as she looked at her mother and Vincent.

"Oh, we stayed at a small hotel nearby," Vincent answered. "Its no big deal, we can stay there again."

"No, you should stay with us," Reid insisted.

"Thank you, Spencer," Elle's mother replied sincerely.

They left the hospital in Reid's car, except for Rafa who followed them on his motorcycle.

Reid pulled into a drugstore on the way to the apartment and turned off the car. "Give me your prescription. I'll get it and you can stay here." She quickly surrendered the piece of prescription pad paper to him. "Be right back," he smiled. He hopped out of the car and shut the door behind him.

Elle watched him go, and then laid her head back against the headrest of the seat and sighed. She turned her head and looked out the window. She smiled as she saw that Rafael had pulled into the parking space next to them. He was sitting on his motorcycle with his helmet under his arm and smiling widely at her.

She laughed quietly but stopped when her mother spoke. "He takes really good care of you, doesn't he?"

"Well, he does own a Volvo," Vincent snorted.

Elle turned around so that she could face her brother and mother, who were sitting in the backseat of Reid's car. "First of all, shut it," Elle stated as she pointed a finger at her younger brother. "It is one of the safer cars, so what? And yes, Mom, he does take good care of me."

"He's sweet," her mother stated dreamily.

Elle shot Vincent a glare of warning as she caught him rolling his eyes.

Reid returned with a small shopping bag. "What cha got in here?" She asked curiously as she took the bag from him and he started the car.

"Your prescription and just a few other things," he answered casually.

She smiled as she looked into the bag and saw her prescription cream, bandages, prenatal vitamins, and a magazine. Her mother was right, of course. Reid was sweet.

They finally arrived at Reid's apartment building and he fumbled the keys out of nervousness when he reached for the lock on his door. He pushed open the door and held it so that everyone else could enter ahead of him. "This is my apartment," he stated awkwardly as he stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. He tossed his keys on the small table next to the door and hung up his jacket. "Here, let me take your coat," he said in a rush as he walked towards Elle's mother.

Elle smiled proudly as she watched her boyfriend, and the father of her child, be a gentleman. Whoa! It had sunken in that she and Reid were having a baby together. That was the first time that she had inwardly referred to him as the father of her child.

They were moving in together. They were having a baby. She had a lot of things to think about. "I'm going to take a bath."

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, don't hate me. Review instead. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I can't apologize enough for the huge space between chapters but life has been blaahh! lol. With my final exams and now my summer job, I've been quite busy. But I'll try to make time for the greatness of fanfiction. Thanks to my beta! :) I hope that you guys like the update and haven't forgotten this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 13 – Family Matters**

Like he had said he would, Reid drew Elle's bath and then returned to the living room. Mrs. Greenaway seemed content with watching a soap opera on television, but her two youngest children were a little restless.

Vincent and Rafael were sitting on the sofa and as Reid passed them on his way to the kitchen, he heard Rafael mutter, "What? I don't even know the guy. He seems cool."

Reid opened the refrigerator door and scrutinized his stock. He would definitely have to go grocery shopping later. His apartment was only used to feeding one person, two since he had started seeing Elle. He was startled when he closed the refrigerator door and turned to see that Elle's brothers were now in the kitchen with him, both standing and leaning against the counter. "Are either of you hungry or thirsty?" He asked hospitably.

"No, thanks," Rafael replied politely. He tilted his head towards his brother. "Vinnie here is concerned that you don't know Elle well enough to be having a baby with her."

Reid was slightly taken aback but at least he knew the roots of Vincent's dislike for him now. Maybe Elle was right, and he was just protective. "Well I think I do," he stated confidently.

"What's her middle name?" Vincent asked in challenge.

"Isabella," he responded quickly.

"Her birthday?"

"April 14th."

Vincent elbowed his younger brother in the ribs and Rafael groaned. "Okay, fine! Since we're playing Elle trivia…ummm…What's her favorite book?"

"_Don Quixote_." Reid was aware that he paid incredibly close attention to anything and everything that Elle says, and it only boosted his confidence more

"Vinnie, he's a genius, you're not going to stump him," Rafael sighed.

"I know Elle very well and I remember everything that she's ever told me. For example," he looked at Rafael, "your middle name is Christopher and your birthday is July 23rd. You have an engineering degree from Columbia and you're a talented musician. Vincent, your middle name is Michael and your birthday is April 8th. You played hockey for Michigan State before you blew out your knee and now you coach at NYU." Reid paused for a moment and added quietly, "I love Elle and I'm excited to have a baby with her."

Rafael chuckled and patted Vincent on the shoulder. "Well, he showed you, I like him."

Reid gave the youngest Greenaway a small smile before Mrs. Greenaway's voice called out from the living room. "Boys, leave Spencer alone."

"Mom!" They all heard Elle call out from the bathroom. Mrs. Greenaway hustled to her feet and walked down the hallway until she reached the bathroom.

She returned to the living room a few minutes later and Reid looked at her in worry. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Mrs. Greenaway smiled. "She just wants her brothers to go to her house and bring back her car and her cat. Here is the spare key." She pulled a key chain with a single key on it out of her pocket and handed it to Vincent.

"Come on man," Rafael spoke enthusiastically, "we'll just take the bike."

"I'm not riding on your motorcycle with you!" Vincent protested.

Rafael laughed, "Stop being so macho."

The two brothers continued to argue as they left the apartment.

"They really are good boys," Mrs. Greenaway smiled sympathetically at Reid.

"I know," he nodded. "I can't fault them because if I had a sister, I would be protective too."

"They're boys, so they want to protect their sister, but they're even worse because of what Elle's been through. All of the boys, except for Rafael, remember it very…uhh…" She paused for a moment. Even though she had lived in the United States since her late teens, she still had an accent and sometimes had a bit of trouble finding the right words in English. "Vividly," she finally decided.

"How was that time for Elle?" He asked quietly. He felt bad going behind Elle's back and asking her mother, but he felt he needed to know. He knew that she had gone into a period of depression when she was nineteen and he needed to know the warning signs.

"Well at first, she buried herself in her school work. That wasn't unusual because it was exam time and she had always been focused on her studies. But once her exams were over was when we started to notice a change." Reid could see that Mrs. Greenaway was reliving one of the worst times in her life. After all, parents should not have to watch their children suffer. "She hardly spent time with any of her friends and she tried to leave the house as little as possible. She took _very_ long showers, slept in later then usual, and watched _Footloose_ almost everyday. I think that to this day, that movie still makes her feel good," she added. "She didn't have as much of an appetite; we forced her to finish her meals. And of course, she was up all hours of the night because she had nightmares. She was just a shell of herself for a while and I thought that we had lost her for good," Mrs. Greenaway finished quickly and avoided eye contact with Reid.

"What helped?" He asked concerned.

"Besides _Footloose_," she giggled jokingly before becoming serious again. She wasn't sure if Reid wanted to know the answer to his question. "Therapy helped."

Reid's eyes narrowed in suspicion. There was something that she wasn't telling him. He was a profiler after all. "What else?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"A good friend of hers," Mrs. Greenaway answered slowly.

Reid turned away from Mrs. Greenaway when he heard the soft padding of footsteps. He smiled as he saw Elle wearing one of his old sweaters and a pair of shorts with her wet hair falling on her shoulders. "I feel much better," she sighed.

"Good honey," her mother smiled. "How are your wrists and ankles?"

"Sore."

"I should put that cream on your wrists and ankles now then," Reid announced as he grabbed the bag from the drugstore off of the small table next to the sofa. He sat down, pulled the bottle of prescription cream out of its packaging, and motioned for Elle to sit next to him. She smiled as she took a seat and placed her feet in his lap. "This is going to feel cold," he warned.

She flinched and laughed when he first applied the cream to her right ankle. "Yeah, it's cold."

"I'm sorry," he apologized sweetly. He smiled timidly as he lifted his head and saw that Elle was looking at him from under her eyelashes with a smile on her face.

He finished massaging the cream into the wounded skin of her wrists and ankles and then neatly, and carefully, bandaged them. "Thanks Spencer."

"You're welcome." He noticed three things in that instant. First, that she was using his first name more frequently. Second, she was comfortable enough to leave her feet in his lap and third, her hands were resting protectively on her stomach.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rafael announced happily as he came barreling through the front door with Vincent behind him. Elle's body involuntarily jumped, a natural reaction after a traumatic event, so Reid caressed her feet to calm her. "I have food and Vinnie has a feline," he laughed.

Vincent tossed the keys to Elle's car which he had driven on the small table near the door and placed Sebastian's kennel on the carpet, while Rafael carried the bags of food into the kitchen.

"Vincent, can you let Sebastian out please?" Elle asked quietly.

Her younger brother nodded and quickly leaned down to open the kennel door. The large, orange and white cat dashed out of the small cage and leapt into Elle's lap. It was obvious that he missed his owner.

"So a late dinner, what did you bring back, Rafael?" Mrs. Greenaway asked as she walked into the kitchen to join her youngest son.

"Chinese," he grinned.

"I think that I'm just going to go to bed," Elle announced as she slowly got up off of the sofa with Sebastian in her arms.

Reid quickly exchanged a look with Mrs. Greenaway before saying, "You should eat something first."

"I'm not hungry," she protested.

"Sis, just have a little," Rafael encouraged with a pleasant, boyish smile.

Elle sighed loudly. "Fine."

--------------------

When Elle could tell that everyone else at the table was satisfied with her nutritional intake, she once again announced that she was going to bed. She brushed her teeth before heading into the bedroom that she now shared with Reid…that would take some getting used to. Not to mention the fact that she hardly had any of her things here.

She had just finished pulling down the covers when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Elle," Vincent spoke awkwardly as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"What's up? You sound anxious."

"I just want to let you know that I was talking to Jon, he's back from Europe and he wants to see you, or at least, he wants a call." Vincent's words came out in a rush and it had Elle wondering what he was hiding. Something about this subject matter was making her brother nervous which was odd considering the close friendship that Vincent had with Jon. Maybe he feared her reaction because of the timing?

"He's in New York?" She asked curiously.

He nodded tentatively. "Yeah."

Vincent took the silence that followed as his queue to leave. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Vinnie," she responded quietly.

She watched her brother leave before picking her cell phone up off of the bedside table. She scrolled through her contacts list until she found 'Jon'. She waited impatiently as rings went through. She smiled as a very familiar voice picked up on the other end. "Hey, it's me," she stated quietly. "I needed to hear your voice too."

**A/N: So cookies and alone time with Reid for anyone who can recall where this "Jon" character has been mentioned before. lol. And any guesses why he would be talking to Elle now?? Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I apologize again for the space between updates. Forgive me? :) I hope that you enjoy the new chapter. Flashbacks are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 14 –** **Jonathan Cooper**

"_We, the jury, find the defendant, Gerald Miller, not guilty."_

Elle opened her eyes in frustration and sat up in bed. In reality, she could not sleep because she was afraid to, and she genuinely hated to admit that. But she was awake and having flashbacks, flashbacks that she hadn't had in years. She really thought that she had locked that part of her past away as much as she possibly could, yet memories of every action, feeling, and thought had been dredged up by Ken Decker.

She felt nauseous and she knew that it had nothing to do with pregnancy. Just thinking about Gerald Miller made her physically sick.

She tried to slip out of bed but two arms gently seized her waist. "Where are you going?" Reid mumbled sleepily.

"To the bathroom," she replied as she turned to him with a forced smile on her face.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked with concern.

"No," she assured him as she ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll wait up for you," he stated as he rolled onto his back and folded his hands under his head.

Elle tiptoed into the bathroom joined to Reid's bedroom. She closed and locked the door, something that she never did, and turned the water on. The running water drowned out the noise of her vomiting into the toilet.

When she emerged from the bathroom, after brushing her teeth, she saw that Reid had fallen back asleep. He looked so peaceful and angelic that she instantly felt guilty about the fact that she had neglected to tell him that she had had a phone conversation with someone whom she had…a long history with, to say the least. She knew it was very easy to begin to explain to Reid who Jonathan Cooper is. The beginning was easy. It was the twists and turns along the way that made the story of their relationship a little more complicated.

They first met at the tender age of four. Joseph and Isabella Greenaway, Elle's grandparents, were incredibly close friends with their next-door neighbors, Marie and Edward Cooper, who just so happened to have a grandson who was Elle's age. The little boy was pleasant, energetic, and had an adorable head of shaggy blonde hair. Elle and Jonathan quickly became inseparable and both sets of grandparents were convinced that they would have a Greenaway-Cooper wedding on their hands in the future.

Their inevitable separation came when both children started school. Elle lived in New Lots, Brooklyn whereas Jonathan's home was in Brooklyn Heights and therefore they were in two different school districts and tax brackets. Jonathon threw multiple tantrums because he was not able to go to school with his best friend and Elle cried for weeks. It resulted in the two spending even more time together when they were not in school. Everyday, directly after school, they would sit side by side in front of the television and watch cartoons while eating cookies and milk. As they aged their activities turned into playing video games at his house or playing sports with Elle's brothers. Although they were in different schools, they never drifted apart and for that they were both thankful. They had a bond and a connection that was incredibly strong and one that others often found peculiar.

When high school arrived, Jon's parents decided to send him to Packer Collegiate Institute where Elle would be enrolled as a scholarship student. Attending high school in Brooklyn Heights was not always enjoyable for Elle but Jon made it worth it. He protected her from the stereotypical cruel, popular cheerleaders who detested Elle's secondhand clothes, brains, and Cuban background. Jon was as loyal a friend that anyone could ask for.

The dynamic of their relationship changed in October of 1994. She could remember it like it was yesterday. She had just gotten out of her relationship with Justin Schrader. He had been her very first boyfriend and they had been together over a year but he had been cheating on her for quite sometime. She had been upset, angry more then anything else and all she had wanted to do was to go out and get drunk with her friends. Well she did that and had ended up having sex with Jon. At first she had thought that it was just a drunken mistake. Most friends have fleeting moments of sexual attraction and sometimes alcohol facilitates those moments. But Jon had come to talk to her the next day and she realized that his feelings towards her had changed entirely.

_Rafael answered the front door excitedly. "Jon!"_

_Jon smiled at Elle's baby brother. "Hey Rafa! What's up man?"_

"_Nothing really, just doing some boring homework."_

_Jon messed up Rafael's dark hair. "Hey homework is good for ya."_

_Rafael laughed, "Yeah right."_

_Jon stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. "Is your sister home?" He asked tensely._

_Rafael nodded. "Yeah, she's upstairs studying."_

_Jon laughed lightly, "Yeah, that's your sister for ya."_

"_You can go on up."_

_Jon nodded. "Okay, talk to ya later little man." Rafael smiled at him brightly before he turned and went back into the living room._

_Jon walked anxiously up the stairs and paused for a second before he knocked on Elle's closed bedroom door._

"_Come in."_

_He cautiously opened the door. She was on her bed lying on her stomach with her chemistry book in front of her. She twirled a pen in her right hand and she wore her glasses, a black tank top and a pair of black short shorts, and her hair was slightly disheveled but still perfectly straightened from the night before. He almost kicked himself when he realized that he had been staring at her butt and her long, almost completely bare legs._

_Anticipating one of her brothers, she simply rolled over, so when she realized that it was Jon, she panicked and was not quick enough to stop herself from falling off the bed. But she recovered quickly and hopped to her feet. "Hi," she said awkwardly._

_He gave her a small smile. "Hi." He laid her purse on her bed. "You left this in my car."_

"_Thanks," she said slowly._

_They both stood there in an awkward silence until Jon made a suggestion. "Do you wanna talk?"_

_She nodded. "Okay, I'm going change first, maybe we can go outside."_

_He nodded and left her room closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and went out the backdoor._

_Elle was pacing her room nervously when she glanced out the window and saw Jon walking out into her backyard. She closed her blind in her window even though she didn't change; she simply pulled on a pair of jeans and a hooded sweater over her tank top and shorts. She laid her glasses on her bedside table and pulled her hair back into a ponytail._

_She jogged down her stairs and took a deep breath before she pushed open her backdoor. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw Jon hanging upside down from their large, oak tree._

_He smiled at her warmly. "We used to climb this tree when we were little, remember?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, I remember," she replied quietly._

_He pulled himself back up into a sitting position and jumped out of the tree. He watched as she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Are you cold?" He asked concerned._

_She shook her head. "No," she replied stubbornly. He laughed lightly as he walked towards her and removed his leather jacket. He draped it over her shoulders and she immediately pulled it together. "Thanks," she said quietly as she gave him a small smile._

_Ever since they had been little he had always been sweet to her._

_Jon tried to get all of his thoughts in order before he spoke. "So do you remember what happened last night?" He asked carefully. She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay well I just wanted you to know that I don't think it was just because we were drunk;" he laughed lightly, "really really drunk. At least not on my part anyway."_

_As she sat on the edge of her back step, he sat next to her. "Elle, you know that you're my oldest friend, right?" She gave him a simple nod once again. "And I love being your friend, but I dunno if that's gonna cut it for me anymore."_

_She turned and looked at him with an expression of pure shock. "Jon, I just got out of a relationship…"_

"_I know, and I'm sorry but… I can't lie and say that I'm sorry about the fact that you guys aren't together anymore, because you were way too good for him…" he paused, "and you deserve better," he finished quietly. With no response from Elle he paused again before he continued. "So I'm not sorry that we slept together. I am sorry that we were drunk, but yeah, I know that you'd never be with me sober so…" He stood up and turned towards the door. "So I guess that I'll talk to ya later?"_

_Elle simply sat there in silence and listened to him walk back through her house and leave. _

Shortly after that they began to date seriously. They had spent seven years together. They had lived together and had even talked about marriage and children. She had loved him with all of her heart. He was her best friend, a wonderful lover and boyfriend, and an overall perfect guy. But some things just aren't meant to be. She still remembers their last fight as a couple.

_Elle turned her acceptance letter from the FBI Academy over and over again in her hands. _

_The moment that she had been dreading all day arrived when Jon walked through their apartment door. He smiled at her brightly before he walked towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I brought home Chinese. Hey, what's ya got there?" He asked curiously, noticing a letter in her hand._

_She looked up at him nervously. "It's a letter from the FBI Academy."_

"_And?" He asked excitedly._

"_I got in."_

_He picked her up off of the ground and spun her around joyfully. "That's great!" He kissed her. "I'm so proud of you." He placed her back on the floor and looked at her questioningly as he observed the sad look on her face. "Hey beautiful, what's wrong?"_

"_It starts in January and I'm there until June."_

"_So?" He asked confused._

"_And then I could be assigned anywhere in the country."_

_He laughed lightly. "Sorry baby, but I'm just a big, dumb jock so I'm not getting why any of this is sad, this is what you've always wanted to do. It's your dream!"_

_She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and he followed her. She took a seat on the couch and he sat down next to her. "We're not meant to be together," she stated quietly._

"_What?" He leaned in and tucked a strand of her long, dark hair behind her ear. "I've been in love with you since I was four, of course we're meant to be together."_

_She shook her head. "No, we're not." She was on the brink of tears. "We've had obstacles ever since we started going out." She didn't need to make a list, they both knew that she was referring to the year after her rape when she had been distant, her modeling career, and then his career had been a source of stress with him being offered a million dollar contract to play volleyball in Finland, which he had turned down, and now her dreams stood in their way._

"_I love you," he whispered softly. "And I'll wait forever if I have to."_

_She shook her head again. "I don't want you to."_

_He looked at her puzzled. "Elle, I don't understand."_

"_Maybe we should just accept the fact that we're not right for each other."_

"_But we are!" He protested. "Marry me!" She turned to him with a look of pure shock. "Marry me and then when you graduate from the Academy and get your assignment I'll move wherever," he laughed lightly, "if you get assigned to Alaska I'll move there, I don't care. You're the only thing that matters to me anyway."_

_She grasped both of his hands and looked into his eyes, which were filling up with tears. "Jon, listen to me, I know how much you love me but I don't think that that's enough anymore. In January, I'm moving to Virginia and I'll be gone for six months and I know that you would not even look at another woman. But I think that we both need to move on." _

_She got up off of the couch and walked into the bedroom, she returned seconds later carrying a large, manila envelope. She sat back down next to him as she began to speak. "I know that you turned them down last year but I resent your tape and credentials and hoped that they would respond, and they did." She passed the envelope to him. "Everything is in there, contract, airline tickets, maps, schedules," she paused and took a deep breath. "Training camp starts next week and I'm making sure that you get on that plane to Helsinki." She leaned in and pressed her forehead against his. She used every ounce of energy that she had to prevent herself from crying. "I love you, but this is going to work out for the both of us, you'll see."_

That conversation had been of the most emotionally draining experiences that she'd ever had in her life. Their breakup had been hard to say the least but at the time she had had FBI training to distract her and occupy all of her attention and focus. But for a while after her graduation, she thought that she would never find anyone who felt as strongly about her as Jon. And then she met Reid. She automatically smiled as she thought his name and turned to watch his sleeping form. She crawled back into their bed even though she knew that she would not be able to get back to sleep. She had too many things on her mind.

The feelings that she had for Jon, and still had for him to this day, were nothing like the ones that she had for Reid. At times, she felt physically tied to Reid, like he was holding her in place. Their was no doubt in her mind that Spencer Reid was the man of her dreams and would be her husband one day.

But because of what had happened Jonathan Cooper had invaded her mind. He had been so instrumental in helping her heal after…Gerald Miller had raped her. Unfortunately, she also remembered that like it was yesterday.

_"Hey! I'm really sorry I'm late!" Jon apologized as he walked into her room and closed the door behind him. He smiled as he saw Elle sitting on her bed wearing a pair of pajama pants and his black 'Guns 'N' Roses' hooded sweater, which was way too big for her. He sat down next to her and smirked. "Are you on a study break?" She simply nodded without raising her head to meet his gaze. He leaned in and started to tenderly kiss just beneath her earlobe. He pulled back and stared curiously at a mark on her neck. "You have a little bite mark or something on your neck," he laughed lightly, "was that me?"_

_She hopped up off of her bed and covered the marked side of her neck with her hand. "I guess," she replied, attempting to laugh._

_He stood up and looked at her worriedly. "Elle, what's wrong?"_

_She shook her head. "Nothing," she answered weakly._

_He smiled at her sadly. "Come on Elle, I can read you like a book." He watched as she repeatedly shook her head. He walked towards her, "Elle just..." he gently grasped her wrists but she pushed him away._

_"Don't touch me!"_

_He took a step backwards and put his hands up in the air. "Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized meekly. He had never seen her like this before. There was something different about her._

_She turned to look out her window and he caught a glimpse of a bruise on the other side of her neck. "Elle, did something happen?" He asked softly. She shook her head defiantly. He sighed heavily, "Let me see your arms."_

_She turned and looked at him with almost a disgusted look on her face. "What? Why? No!"_

_"Take off your sweater."_

_She shook her head again. "Jonathan, I'm not exactly in the mood to take my clothes off!"_

_He took two steps forward before he knelt down in front of her. "Please, I promise that I won't touch."_

_She looked down at him, on the brink of tears. "Jon, I can't," she said almost inaudibly. He pleaded with his pale blue eyes. "You can't tell anybody okay?" He nodded. "You promise?" She asked as tears began to roll down her cheeks._

_He became increasingly concerned and upset as he watched her cry. "Of course, I promise."_

_She took a slow, deep breath before she pulled his sweater that she was wearing over her head, quickly followed by her tank top, leaving her standing in front of him in just a pair of pajama pants and a white bra._

_His eyes widened. "Ellie, who did this to you?" He stared at the injuries of her upper body. She had bruises on her wrists, shoulders, neck, and all over her abdomen. Scratches covered her forearms and worst of all; she had bite marks on her neck, shoulders, and the tops of her breasts._

_"Jonathan you can't tell anybody," she repeated in her currently choked up voice._

_"Ellie, tell me what happened." He considerately passed her back her clothes. She pulled her sweater back over her head and took a seat on the bed again. He sat down beside her. "Did...more happen?"_

_She gave him a small nod. "Yeah," she squeaked out through tears._

_He was about to ask for more information when her doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He got up off of her bed and walked out of her room. He ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Oh, hey Officer Miller," he greeted the man politely._

_"Jonathan Cooper, good to see ya," he spoke in his thick, Brooklyn accent. "Maria just called me and asked for me to check on the kids."_

_"Well everybody else is out; it's only me and Elle." He turned around and looked at the top of the stairs where Elle stood._

_"Oh, there she is," Miller said happily._

_Jon stood in silence for a long time, switching back and forth between Elle and Miller. Observing the grin on Miller's face and staring curiously at Elle as she folded her arms awkwardly and kept her head down, refusing to make eye contact._

_All of a sudden, everything clicked. Jon threw every bit of force he had in his six foot eight, two-hundred and sixty-five pound frame behind a quick punch to Miller's face, knocking him to the ground. He followed through on his punch by jumping on top of him. "You bastard! You raped my girlfriend!"_

_He heard Elle scream in the distance. "Jon! Stop it! You're gonna get hurt!"_

_He ignored her and continued to throttle Miller until his elbow managed to make contact with Jon's jaw. He fell off of Miller and clutched his jaw in pain._

_In this time, Miller removed his gun from its holster and pointed it at Jon. "Just go back in the house boy," Miller ordered calmly._

_Jon slowly got to his feet and eyed Miller angrily. "You son of a bitch."_

For months after, Jon had been her rock. So much so that she had needed to hear his voice in order to see if he still had that effect on her. She had needed to know if he still held that silent power over her. And he did. And she wasn't sure how to react to that. She wanted to try to explain it to Reid but she was worried about how he would feel about the fact that she thought that she needed another man to comfort her. She knew that if their roles were reversed, she would not be pleased at all.

Her inner conflict was interrupted by the topic of discussion himself. "You're still up?" He questioned sleepily as he rolled over onto his side so that he faced her.

"Yeah, I'm finding it hard to sleep," she answered honestly.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah." Well, that answer was partially true.

"Anything that I can do?" He inquired in concern. From now on, if she wasn't sleeping then he wouldn't sleep either.

She smiled brightly; he couldn't be any sweeter. "Hold me."

He smiled back enthusiastically and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "I can do that." He kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

**A/N: So there's another chapter. I hope that it fully explains any and all questions that you guys had about this 'Jon' character who was previously mentioned in the very last chapter of Part 3 by Elle's mother. If there are any other lingering questions on your mind about him feel free to leave them in a review or drop me a PM. Hope you enjoyed! Review!! :) Only a few more chapters left to this one!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Once again thanks to reviewers and my beta. :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Chapter 15 – Coming Clean To Reid**

Elle awoke feeling nauseous, except this time she knew for certain that it was morning sickness. She bolted out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, waking Reid in the process. He rubbed his eyes drowsily before following her. He held her long hair back and rubbed her back soothingly.

"How do you feel now?" He asked after she had flushed the toilet. She was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a cold cloth pressed against her forehead and he was sitting in front of her on the tiled bathroom floor.

"Better," she replied while giving him a small smile. The way that he smiled back at her made her feel guilty and giddy at the same thing. She needed to tell him about Jon. She tried to convince herself that she had nothing to hide, she was in love with Reid, but some part of her instinctively wanted to keep this hidden.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

She realized that she must have been quiet a little longer then was usual. "Yeah, fine," she laughed lightly. She didn't know how long she could keep lying to a profiler; it was mentally and emotionally exhausting. She decided to just throw in the towel now. "No…I'm not fine…not really."

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

She sighed heavily, "It's difficult to explain."

"Well take your time, I'm not going anywhere," he stated firmly as he rested his hands atop of her bare knees.

"Promise you'll still say that when I finish," she pleaded.

"Of course," he answered, a little confused. Nothing that she could say would make him leave. He had already lost her once.

"Last night," she started slowly. "I called a friend who helped me a lot when I was younger."

"Okay," he responded slowly. He was still very confused.

She reluctantly continued. "And he's really important to me."

"_He_?" He tried his hardest not to feel possessive, or threatened, or jealous, but it was a natural reaction.

"Yeah," she nodded timidly. "He's been my best friend since I was four and he just so happens to be an ex-boyfriend."

He swallowed hard. "An ex-boyfriend?" She nodded again. "How long were you two together?" He inquired fearfully.

This was the hard part. "Seven years," she answered truthfully.

"Seven years!" He squeaked. That was a little less than a quarter of Elle's lifetime. "Wow," he whispered to himself.

She frowned; she could see that he was beginning to get upset. She ran a hand through his hair and down over his cheek. "I wanted to tell you because I don't want us to have any secrets."

"I understand," he said without meeting her eyes. "What's his name?"

"Jon, Jonathan." She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head so that she could see his eyes. His eyes always gave him away and seeing the look in his eyes made her feel terrible. His eyes showed that he felt betrayed. "I called him because he's seen me like this before." She was trying to explain it to him as best as she could.

"I understand," he repeated in a dull voice.

"I love you," she choked out. She could feel tears building behind her eyelids and her voice was becoming thick.

"I love you too," he replied quickly. He didn't want her to get upset; it wasn't good for the baby.

"You feel betrayed, though." She finally voiced her concerns of the emotions that she had seen in his eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks without her consent and she wiped at them furiously.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He hated to see her like this; it caused him physical pain. "Shh, its okay. I understand," he stated genuinely. "He's your friend. I _do not_ feel betrayed." He kissed her hair and gently rubbed her back again.

"I'm sorry for acting like this," she sobbed. "My emotions are out of whack," she chuckled.

He laughed along with her. "I know, and its okay."

She sat up straight and sniffed inelegantly as she finished crying. She really didn't feel like herself this morning and she hated it. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that."

"Don't apologize…," he began, but Elle cut him off.

"No, I've seen women guilt guys into stuff with tears and I'm not like that."

"I know that." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready to get some breakfast?"

"Are we okay?" She asked shakily.

"Of course," he assured her. "It's going to take a lot more then that to drive me away."

She smiled brightly. "Good." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the mouth and she draped her arms around his shoulders. He slowly and carefully got to his feet and carried her back into the bedroom. She smiled as she realized that his intention was to bring her breakfast in bed. She continued to smile as he laid her down on the bed and headed for the kitchen. She felt like a small weight, one of many, had been lifted off of her shoulders.

**A/N: So I realize that that chapter was a little short but the last one was pretty long. lol. As always, review!!! :) Only a couple of chapters left!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Same thank yous! :) I appreciate the consistent and lovely reviews from PyroPrincess13 and my beta continues to be awesome. lol.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 16 – Back To Normal?**

After breakfast, Reid was quietly washing the dishes in the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Elle was sitting on the couch, leisurely flicking through the television channels. Mrs. Greenaway was taking a shower and both Vincent and Rafael were out of the apartment.

"Elle," he called out.

"Yeah?" She asked curiously as she hopped up off of the couch and strolled into the kitchen.

"Do you want to get out of the house?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And do what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Whatever you want…go to the movies, go shopping, go for a walk. It doesn't matter to me. I just want to know if you want to get out of the house for a change in surroundings," he stated considerately.

"Is this your way of asking me if I want to go back to work?" She asked smiling. He turned around so that they faced each other and he slowly walked towards her. "I'm not going back until next week because you know that Hotch won't let me."

"But you do want to go back to work?" He inquired nervously.

"Yes," she laughed. "You know how important the BAU is to me, but from now on I won't be allowed out in the field because of the baby," she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, "so you have nothing to worry about. I am fine though, and ready for work, I promise. I'm used to a nightmare every now and then," she muttered.

"You're really strong," he replied softly before kissing her on the forehead. The truth was, he would fall to his knees for Elle. He loved everything about her. She was the most incredible woman that he had ever met in his life.

"You give me too much credit," she argued. In her eyes, he was much stronger then her. He had gone through so much in his childhood, especially with his mother.

"Do not," he mumbled as his lips once again met her skin. One of his hands moved to lie atop of hers on her stomach.

"When are you going back to work?" She asked in a low, husky voice, sufficiently adding to the intimacy and intensity of the moment.

"Hotch said that I can wait until you come back. He said that…th…that would be fine," he stuttered awkwardly. Why the hell was he stuttering? He thought that he had overcome his nerves when it came to Elle. Although, it was oddly refreshing and comforting that they still had some aspects of a fresh relationship when they had already been through so much. His hands brushed down her arms and came to rest on her bandaged wrists. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she breathed, and she was being honest with him. "Can we go back to normal now?" She pleaded desperately. He looked at her confused. "I mean forget Ken Decker, forget Gerald Miller, forget about other people and just get back to us and the fact that we're going to have a baby?"

"Of course," he squeaked.

"Can we go back to bed?" She asked as she began to sensually rub his abdomen through his t-shirt.

"Yeah, if you're sure that that's what you want." He did not want to pressure her into anything, but he would love to feel connected with her again. He didn't want to sound like a sap or a lovesick, high school boy but sex with Elle was fireworks and sparks and everything that it should be.

"It is. Back to normal, remember?" She smiled as she took him by the hand and lead him down the hallway.

She opened their bedroom door and pulled him inside. He turned around and closed and locked the door. Elle wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started to kiss him softly. He reciprocated fully and gently placed his hands on the small of her back.

"Let's strive for better then normal," he chuckled after pulling back from a kiss.

She smiled back at him. "Okay, better then normal." Their lips locked again and he began to walk her towards the bed.

Things could never truly be back to "normal". But maybe they could be better. Elle was moving in with him and they were having a baby. Neither Spencer Reid nor Elle Greenaway had ever experienced a normal day in their lives, so his goal wasn't to achieve normal. He had much higher expectations then that, and thankfully she did too.

**The End**

**A/N: So, I hope that anyone who enjoyed reading this story is satisfied with the ending because I am very happy with it. The next installment of this series will focus on Elle's pregnancy but I cannot tell you when I will start to post that. I'll have to see how things go. So I hope that you enjoyed, and if you did, or you didn't, let me know! Review!! Hugs for all. lol. :) Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
